Les derniers Saïyens
by Cornett
Summary: Si San Goku n'avait pas été envoyé sur Terre plus tôt et si Végéta et San Goku avaient subi l'éducation saïyenne "par contrainte? A découvrir en me lisant!
1. Chapitre 1: Rencontre

Bonjour! C'est ma première fanfiction sur Dragon Ball Z et j'ai essayé de la "**re**"construire à partir de mes souvenirsdu dessin animé et de mon ancienne histoire créée lorsque j'étais pré-adolescente. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien cerné les caractères des personnages... Je compte sur vous de me guider un peu si vous trouvez certaines incohérences dans cette partie.

Etant gosse, j'aimais beaucoup le Dragon Ball, et leDBZ aussi,et j'étais juste un peu déçue vers la fin... Dans cette histoire, j'avais donc imaginé la vie de San Goku s'il avait pas été envoyé sur Terre plus tôtet si Végéta et San Goku avaient subi l'éducation saïyenne _par contrainte..._ En fait, Végéta m'avait frappée (dans le sens figuré, of course! ) par ses sentiments lorsque celui-ci avait demandé une requête à San Goku quand ils étaient sur Namek face à Freezer; ensuite par son humanité lorsqu'il vivait sur Terre en compagnie avec Bulma. Alors, je m'étais dite si seulement et si les saïyens n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça... Seuls les plus malins dont San Goku et Végéta pouvaient mettre en doute l'éducation saïyenne. Alors pourquoi pas?

**Les Derniers Saïyens**

Dans l'espace, on voit une capsule se diriger vers la Terre, puis un jeune homme à une carrure impressionnante endormi tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon avec une queue de singe enveloppé par une couverture. Il était habillé étrangement : il portait juste un vêtement noir collant, une armure, des bottes blancs et un détecteur d'énergies sur son oreille droit. L'homme revit les images :

_En s'errant dans les couloirs, il surprit son père en train de disputer avec le Roi Végéta :_

_- **Tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer ça, Badack**, siffla le Roi Végéta. **Tu n'es que mon cousin !**_

_- **Mais je te dis que Freezer te mène en bateau ! Il veut nous exterminer car il a peur de nous !** supplia Badack._

_- **Conneries ! As tu des preuves ?**_

- **… **_**Non**, secoua Badack après un moment d'hésitation._

_- **Alors tais toi !** lui ordonna le Roi Végéta._

_- **Non**, tenta son cousin de le raisonner, **je sais que pactiser avec lui ne te ressemble pas du tout ! Je te connais trop bien pour faire ça !**_

_- **Assez !**_

_Sur ce, Végéta assomma son cousin d'un coup de poing et s'en va sans lui dire un mot, laissant Badack et sans le savoir l'homme concerné tétanisé. Ce dernier le resta pendant un moment avant de faire un mouvement. Sa première réaction était de secourir Badack :_

_- **Papa ! Réveille toi ! Tu me dois des explications !**_

- **… **_**hum…**, gémit Badack en se réveillant avant de reconnaître l'inconnu. **Ah c'est toi, Carot… Que fais tu là ?**_

_- **Je t'ai surpris avec le Roi Végéta**, lui expliqua-t-il_

_- **Dégage.**_

_- **Mais, …**_

_- **Dégage toi ! Vite**, lui ordonna t-il nerveux. **Prends ton fils et quitte cette planète ! Immédiatement !**_

_- **B… bien.**_

_Sur ces mots, Carot le regarda attentivement pour être sûr si son père était vraiment sincère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son regard s'exprima de la détermination, mais aussi de la peur, de la pitié et de la sincérité. Carot fut surpris de sa réaction et se demanda si Badack n'était pas devenu fou, mais le jeune homme ne put s'y résoudre : il suivit aveuglement son conseil. Il se retourna vers la porte de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et il jetta un coup d'œil par dessus de son épaule pour voir l'image de son père. Pour la dernière fois peutêtre. Avant de quitter la salle, sans se tourner, Carot dit à son père :_

_- **Papa, merci, mais reviens.**_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Carot s'arrêta devant une salle de nouveaux-nés et y pénétra à la recherche de son enfant. L'apercevant en train de pleurer, il le prit dans ses bras avec une couverture et lui murmura :_

_- **Chut Kakaluto, on s'en va.**_

_Le bébé émit un petit gémissement et s'endormit profondément. _

_Après, Carot quitta la salle et se dirige vers le station de capsules. Il s'installa dans l'un des capsules et appuya une touche sans savoir vers où la capsule était destinée._

Sur Terre, plus précisément en Chine, un jeune homme chauve en tenue rouge d'arts martiaux s'entraînait en prenant la chêne pour cible humaine. Il s'arrêta et ressentit une puissance énorme s'approcher. Il ne la reconnut pas. Aucune de ses ennemis n'avait cette puissance aussi gigantesque ! Il se méfia et se concentra pour voir si ce n'était pas vicieux.

Après quelques instants, le jeune homme lèva la tête et regarda le ciel en murmurant :

**- Son aura n'est pas très vicieux… Non deux auras… Bizarre. Bon, je vais voir.**

Sur ce, le jeune s'en alla en volant. Il avait maîtrisé la danse de l'air, une invention de la part de son ami Tenshinshan. L'homme sourit. Cette technique lui était vraiment indispensable.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il découvrit une capsule extraterrestre crashé en provoquant une longue cratère autour de la nature et des tremblements de terre, il s'empressa de se cacher derrière les buissons en espérant que ce n'étaient pas les nouveaux ennemis qui arrivaient. Il masqua sa force et regarda attentivement la capsule.

A ce moment là, il entendit une voix masculine et familière à son côté :

**- Eh, C'est quoi ce truc, Krilin ? J'espère que son utilisateur sera bon.**

**- Yajirobé ! Baisse toi ! **lui ordonna Krilin en l'obligeant à se mettre à sa hauteur.

**- Eh ! **s'exclama-t-il de surprise.** Tu es fou !**

**- Chut ! Je pressens une force énorme et … peut-être que c'est pas bon pour nous…**

**- Quoi ? Mais…, **s'interrompt le guerrier devenu tout blanc.

Yajirobé n'eut le temps de rajouter lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de la capsule : elle s'ouvrait découvrant un étrange homme avec un bébé dans ses bras. Cet homme en question volait et se posait sur le bord d'une cratère. Il tournait sa tête dans toutes les sens cherchant une indice autour de lui. Sa première réflexion était de mettre son détecteur en marche. Le détecteur lui indiqua deux puissances fiables derrière le buisson. Il les parla dans une langue étrangère à la haute voix faisant sursauter les terriens :

**- Ohé ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal ! Où sommes nous ?**

Krilin regarda Yajirobé avant de se lever, révélant la cachette, s'approcha prudemment, avec son compagnon derrière lui, et dit à l'inconnu :

**- Bonjour étranger, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.**

L'homme ne répondit pas : il se contentait de l'observer tandis que Krilin aperçut un bébé dans ses bras et s'empressa de l'interroger :

**- Avez vous besoin d'aide ?**

Silence. Krilin cherchait un moyen pour se faire comprendre alors que l'étranger souriait et à ce moment là, il finissait par lui répondre :

**- Euh, oui, pouvez vous nous loger quelques temps ?**

Krilin et Yajirobé sidérés par la réponse de l'homme, se regardaient et quelques instants après Yajirobé gémit en baissant sa voix pour que l'homme ne lui entende pas :

**- Non, ne le fais pas ! Il va nous tuer !**

Mais Krilin ne l'écouta pas. Il sourit à l'homme et lui proposa :

**- D'accord, je vous ramène à Kaméhouse, chez mon maître. Quel est votre nom ?**

**- Carot**, répondit le Saïyen machinalement.

**- Bien, **acquiesça le jeune homme en souriant avant de continuer**, je suis Krilin et lui Yajirobé. On est des experts en arts martiaux. Tu connais ?**

Krilin montra à Carot, qui fonçait ses sourcils, quelques mouvements de bras et de jambes. Il frappa dans le vide et s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire de Carot, une signe qu'il comprit parfaitement. Le jeune homme poursuivit en regardant le bébé :

**- Tu comprends… Ce bébé, c'est qui ?**

**- Kakaluto, mon fils. Il faut…, **s'interrompit Carot un moment bref, cherchant un mot adéquat, avant de terminer sa phrase**. Il lui faut une salle noire tout de suite.**

**- Bien, on y va. Yajirobé, informe au Dieu et à Piccolo et rejoins-moi si tu veux.**

**- D'ac…, **trembla son compagnon**, d'accord.**

Sur ce, Krilin vola, suivi de Carot, laissant Yajirobé, désespéré, sur place.

Quelques heures plus tard, Krilin donna des vêtements d'entraînements à Carot et s'excusa :

**- Désolé, on n'a que ça comme taille. Mais…**

**- Quoi ?**

Carot venait d'enlever ses bottes et les jetait par terre, mais Krilin s'agit en disant :

**- Euh, rien. Je m'en vais.**

**- Non, reste, **lui dit-il.** Ca ne me dérange pas.**

**- D'accord, **hocha le jeune homme en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine**. Bon, comme ça, tu viens de la planète Végéta ?**

**- Oui.**

Carot venait de retirer son armure révélant une queue de singe autour de sa taille et la faisait agir. D'abord surpris, Krilin le découvrit ensuite avec curiosité et ne put s'empêcher de lui questionner :

**- Euh, tu as une queue de singe ?**

**- Oui, **hocha-t-il en prenant un pantalon, avant de l'enfiler en expliquant à son compagnon en un seul trait**. Tout le peuple de ma planète l'a. On l'utilise pour le dernier recours au cours d'un combat. Il nous suffit de créer une boule d'énergie qui a des millions de microbans pour pouvoir se transformer en singe géant, ou alors une planète a sa lune, comme celle-là. Mais je préfère plutôt me battre que de subir cette transformation pour augmenter notre puissance.**

Carot avait dit tout cela en s'habillant. Il venait tout juste de mettre le tee-shirt bleu.

**- Se transformer pour augmenter la puissance ? C'est… possible ? **s'étonna Krilin.

**- Oui, et vous les humains ? **surprit Carot, avide de connaître les techniques sur cette planète.

**- Non, on arrive juste à dégager la puissance, la contrôler, l'exploiter… en s'entraînant afin de pouvoir de l'augmenter**, développa -t-il.

**- Contrôler la puissance ? C'est pour ça que je te trouvais trop faible pour voler, **comprit-il.

**- Comment ? **fit Krilin, surpris de sa réaction.

Krilin regarda Carot toujours souriant. Ce dernier mettait tranquillement ses chaussettes et ses bottes, avant de se lever et de chercher dans ses affaires. Il prit le détecteur et le passa à Krilin en lui expliquant :

**- C'est un détecteur de puissances. Grâce à ça, on peut détecter les personnes ayant des forces, mais il fait aussi office de radio à distance. Fais un essai. Mets le sur ton oreille droit et appuie sur la touche rouge. Que vois tu ?**

**- Wouah ! **souffla Krilin impressionné après avoir mis le détecteur en marche sur son oreille**. Je… je vois des signes. Désolé, je ne sais pas lire ta langue.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, les chiffres servent à mesurer les forces de quelqu'un.**

**- Je comprends…**, acquiesça le chauve, souriant.

Krilin remit le détecteur à Carot et observa les gestes de son invité face à cette machine. Ce dernier l'examinait, l'éteignait et le rangeait avec ses affaires. Le jeune homme chauve remarqua son visage qui se durcit après l'examen de son détecteur. Krilin osa, après avoir hésité une seconde :

**- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu me sembles soucieux.**

**- Maintenant, pour eux, je suis un traître, **annonça-t-il**. Désormais, je ne pourrais plus utiliser mes affaires, bien que ma planète ait explosée. Je crois savoir qui.**

**- Explosée ? Mais tout à l'heure, tu ne nous as rien dit !**s'étonna le chauve. Il prit peur en voyant le saïyen. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la planète de soninvitépuisse être explosée en un coup de clin par... _Qui?_

**- C'est vrai, **avoua l'étranger, l'air défaitiste.** Le détecteur m'apprend que ma planète Végéta n'existe plus, mais d'autres saïyens comme moi sont encore en vie. **

**- Mm et tu crois savoir qui ?** hésita l'expert, avide de connaître l'auteur, mais anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un de très grande puissance qui aurait facilement fait exploser une immense planète en quelques secondes.

**- Un…, **s'interrompt Carot hésitant de se confier à un terrien qui n'a jamais connu son ennemi qui est encore plus fort que lui. Il scruta Krilin un moment avant de reprendre en sachant que ce dernier ne voulait que du bien**. Un ennemi qui a pactisé avec quelqu'un de ma famille. Ils me dégoûtent. Bon, pourrais je rester ici avec Kakaluto ? **finit-il en détournant Krilin du regard. Il n'osa plus continuer à évoquer ses sombres souvenirs.

**- Ou… Oui, sans problème, **bafouilla-il, sentant que son invité était à la foissincère et gênéet il le conseilla alors.** Mais il faudrait vous changer de nom, vous cacher votre queue.**

- … **Oui**., acquiesça Carot, pensif, après un bref silence.

Plus tard, Dieu et Piccolo se rendirent visite au Saïyen, soucieux de la sécurité de la Terre. C'étaient d'étranges hommes à la peau verte avec des deux antennes sur la tête. Carot les reconnut sous le nom des Nameks. Dieu et Piccolo furent surpris par l'interpellation du extraterrestre, car ils croyaient depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient une espèce à part de la Terre, mais après les premiers échanges, ils apprirent leur véritable origine et constatèrent avec soulagement le dévouement de Carot quant à la volonté de vivre en paix. Ce dernier n'était pas particulièrement méchant, il était juste forcé par des guerriers qui aimaient tuer sans pitié, avec du sang-froid. Il était un homme contradictoire : il aimait les combats, mais il préférait tuer quand il se sentait vraiment obligé.

Après plusieurs discussions, ils furent satisfaits du nouvel habitant de cette planète bleue et purent partir Là Haut tranquillement.

Carot jeta un coup d'œil dans le ciel déjà sombre pour vérifier si la lune pleine était présente. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Satisfait, il sortit de Kaméhouse et regarda devant lui la mer. Il s'assit sur la plage en ramenant ses jambes sur sa poitrine, ses bras sur ses jambes. Regard perdu, il entra dans une pensée de sa planète :

_Il tenait la main d'une femme mourante sur le sol boueux, sous la pluie orangée._

_- **Ca… Carot… Promets moi… de t'occuper… de Ka… kalu…**, s'efforça-t-elle de prononcer entre les phrases en regardant désespérément dans les yeux de son bien aimé. Sa bouche était remplie du sang qui se laissait couler sur son menton._

_- **Oui, ne parle plus !…, **lui ordonna-il, en ne voulant pas la voir souffrir, mais il savait qu'elle avait très peu de chances de survivre._

_La femme lui sourira faiblement avant de sombrer dans le coma irréversible._

_- **Cébia non !** cria-t-il en se retenant de pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer._

_Il resta un moment avec le corps inanimé de Cébia, avant de lever sa tête et de faire dégager la surface de la terre, afin de laisser place à un trou. Le guerrier prit le corps de sa femme et y déposa. Il la vit pour la dernière fois en retouchant le trou._

_Debout sur ses pieds, il vit l'endroit où se reposait sa femme, avant d'émettre un cri sauvage et ensuite de murmurer entre ses dents :_

_- **Grrrrr…. Tu me payeras Freezer !**_

Depuis ce jour-là, Carot n'avait pas pleuré ; ce qui était, pour les saïyens, une signe de faiblesse, mais ce soir-là, il se lâcha inconsciemment. Il repensait aux moments passés avec elleà cette fille qui avait donné la naissance à son fils. Il l'aimait vraiment, mais étant élevé par les Saïyens, il n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à une personne si celle-ci était blessée, devenue inutile.

Cébia était une fille banale comme toutes les saïyennes, faites pour le combat, prêtes à abandonner l'un des leurs « inutiles » pour se survivre.

Carot le savait. Son père Badack a dû subir le même sort que lui en abandonnant sa mère lorsqu'il était encore bébé. Son fils Kakaluto va grandir sans elle.

En chassant sa peine, Carot focalisa toute sa vengeance sur Freezer. C'était à cause de lui que sa famille, et sa planète étaient détruits. Il en fut persuadé puisqu'il avait entendu son père parler avec le Roi Végéta. Son père a dû recevoir un pouvoir de prévoir l'avenir lorsqu'il recevait un coup de main sur sa nuque.

Carot fixa la mer et murmura à lui même :

**- Tu vas finir par payer Freezer.**

A suivre...

Alors ça vous plairait? Vous voulez que je continue? J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez... Vous pouvez me donner des conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer...

Merci beaucoup, Cornett.


	2. Chapitre 2: Souvenirs

**princesse des sayens:** Merci pour ton review, c'est vrai que j'aurai dû développer plus sur l'histoire sur la planète Végéta et le complot de Freezer sur cette première partie, mais j'avais préféré les placer dans un contexte plus approprié... Tu verras plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La première partie, c'était le point de vue de Carot qui nous montre pourquoi il était sur la Terre en compagnie de son fils. A la fin, on découvre seulement que le coupable selon lui, c'était Freezer. Carot n'était pas un idiot, il savait qu'un jour à l'autre, "les autres" allaient le retrouver; donc il lui fallait s'adapter assez rapidement à la Terre afin d'avoir au moins un petit avantage sur Freezer, car celui-là est vraiment très fort.

Quant à ta question sur l'éducation saïyenne, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas du tout expliquée dans la première partie, mais c'est au fil de l'histoire que je la développe en faisant susciter les souvenirs des saïyens. Ca encore, tu verras bien. Sois patiente...

* * *

**Partie 2 :**

Un bruit surgit dans l'obscurité, suivi d'un grincement métallique d'une porte laissant place à une silhouette impressionnante. Cette dernière s'approcha d'une rangée des lits-capsules dans lequel se trouvaient les enfants en basâge.

Des robots s'occupaient de chaque bébé. Seulement deux s'activaient. L'un mettait une casque et des lunettes à un petit garçon en lui projetant des images et des informations complexes dans un bruit inquiétant ; et l'autre, d'une pince, secouait une petite fille par le pied, et, d'une autre pince, il installait un système visant à faire masser les muscles.

La silhouette les ignora et marcha automatiquement vers le fond de la salle prolongé dans le noir. Elle s'arrêta à un endroit précis : elle était en face à une apparence dont le morphologie ressemble plus à un enfant de 3 ans qu'à un bébé.

Un robot qui s'occupait de lui s'approcha à une silhouette et lui annonça d'une voix neutre :

**- Le programme de l'enfant est terminé, Majesté. Je vous apporte ses habits.**

**- Très bien**, comprit une silhouette relevant, par un faible lueur de lumière, le Roi Végéta.

Le Roi Végéta avait une fine barbe et des fines moustaches autour de la bouche et des cheveux bruns redressés étrangement et il portait un armure très coloré, un justaucorps et un cape bleus pour se distinguer des autres personnes.

Il regarda l'enfant froidement, même si celui-ci le rappela quelqu'un de son enfance. C'était son cousin Badack dont l'enfant avait hérité ses traits. Le Roi tira un petit sourire mélancolique, mais rapidement, son visage se durcit dès que l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux pour le regarder innocemment.

Le Roi Végéta ne voulait absolument pas montrer à personne qu'il avait des sentiments. Mais malheureusement pour lui, l'enfant l'avait vu et lui souriait. Végéta grimaça et se détourna des yeux de l'enfant pour s'adresser au robot avec une voix plus durcie que tout à l'heure :

**- Alors, les habitsça avance ?**

**- Oui…, oui, les voici, Majesté, **céda t-il en tendant les habits. Un justaucorps noir, un armure et les bottes blanches.

Sans dire un mot, le Roi Végéta prit les habits d'une main et l'enfant d'une autre main par le pied et se dirigea précipitamment la sortie.

En pénétrant dans une salle plus lumineuse, le Roi Végéta lança d'abord l'enfant, puis les habits. L'enfant, choqué par la brutalité de la part de l'adulte, commença à pleurer, ce qui mit le Roi dans un passage de colère. Ce dernier tapa du pied faisant sursauter l'enfant, surpris de sa force, avant de lui crier dessus :

**- Ne pleure jamais ! C'est une affaire de mauviettes ! Tu m'entends Carot ?**

Carot, apeuré par la brutalité du Roi, essaya tant que mal à retenir ses larmes et n'arriva qu'à hocher la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

Végéta vit l'approbation de l'enfant et sourit dans un coin de sa bouche, avant de lui ordonner dans une voix calme, mais dure :

**- Très bien… Habille-toi maintenant, et je te dirai tout.**

L'enfant acquiesça sans dire un mot et parvint à s'habiller après essais-erreurs, ce qui provoqua un ricanement léger de la part du Roi quand Carot se trompait.

Une fois la première étape atteinte, le Roi Végéta s'approcha du petit saïyen et mit sa main sur la petite tête dont les cheveux étaient en bataille. Carot crut un moment qu'il recevait un câlin, mais il se trompa lorsqu'il sentit le sol lui frapper : il était allongé par terre, loin de Végéta, qui marcha calmement vers lui. Ce dernier, ne comprenant rien à son comportement qui était à la fois doux et brutal, se mit debout en gardant l'œil sur l'adulte.

Le Roi sourit, satisfait de son action, s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du jeune garçon et lui annonça en applaudissant :

**- Tu as passé le premier test avec succès, Carot. Tu es le fils digne de ton père Badack et même de ton arrière-grand-père Végéta.**

L'enfant cligna ses yeux. Quel test a-t-il réussi Être debout ? Il leva sa tête pour scruter l'adulte qui se trouva à présent près de lui. Celui-ci continua :

**- Ecoute-moi bien et je ne répèterai plus. Tu viens d'une famille royale et la plus puissante de tout le peuple saïyen. Tu entends ça, Carot ? La plus puissante ! Grâce à ton arrière-grand-père qui a été le premier Roi de cette planète après avoir massacré les tsufurs !**

Sur ce, le Roi Végéta ricana méchamment et se tut immédiatement en observant Carot qui était tétanisé à l'image des tsufurs massacrés. En effet, durant la première phase de son éducation dans une salle obscure, l'enfant, muni d'une casque et des lunettes, avait appris l'histoire de la planète Végéta en se mémorant les images. Il était dégoûté et malade en les voyant, mais il était forcé de les connaître par cœur. Il était encore plus surpris en apprenant que Végéta qui les massacrait était son arrière-grand-père !

En l'examinant, le Roi Végéta sut qu'il n'adhéra pas facilement aux principes d'un guerrier saïyen et il poussa aussitôt un ricanement, avant de poursuivre :

**- Tu es bien difficile, toi ! Aussi difficile que mon fils Végéta ! J'ai bien fait de choisir un programme spécifique… **

Carot sentit sa queue se redresser et prit peur aussitôt qu'il entendit les termes « programme spécifique ». Est-ce qu'il ne suivra donc pas le même programme que les autres enfants de son âge ? Est-ce parce qu'il avait un caractère plus difficile par rapport aux autres ?

Anxieux, il vit le Roi Végéta sortir un index et il l'écouta parler :

**- Primo, tu auras un garde personnel qui se chargera de ton éducation et de ton entraînement. Secundo**, dit-il calmement en faisant sortir un majeur, **tu suivras ton père et ton garde sans un mot une fois ton niveau atteint. Tertio, tu auras une mission quand je jugerai le bon moment de te la confier. Compris, Carot ?** finit-il en secouant les trois doigts devant lui dans un ton d'un maître.

**- Ou…, oui**, se plia-t-il difficilement au programme que le Roi Végéta lui imposait.

Soudain, il reçut un coup de pied en plein figure, ce qui lui fait projeter plus loin. Il se redressa péniblement en entendant son cri :

**- OUI QUI ?**

Carot comprit sa première erreur, et se corrigea aussitôt dès qu'il se mit de nouveau sur ses pieds :

**- Oui, Majesté.**

**- PLUS FORT !** hurla son interlocuteur, satisfait. Il avait bien entendu la première réponse, mais il voulait le faire clamer haut et fort.

**- OUI, MAJESTE !** rugit l'enfant, avec tout la force qui lui restait.

**- Bien. Je constate avec joie que tu as parfaitement compris qui je suis**, conclut le Roi Végéta, l'air amusé, en faisant croiser ses bras contre son poitrine.

Ce dernier s'avança vers le petit garçon et se présenta en insistant à la fin :

**- Je suis ton Roi Végéta et non le cousin de ton père. Ne l'oublie jamais, Carot.**

Tout à coup, Carot fut distrait par un bruit métallique qui laissait place au grand guerrier dont l'uniforme est totalement différent du Roi Végéta. Son armure est de deux couleurs, l'une blanche et l'autre noire. Il portait un justaucorps noir dont les extrémités s'arrêtaient sur les premiers membres, des protèges-poignets, des bottes noires et un détecteur.

Il s'avançait vers les seuls occupants de la salle et s'arrêtait lorsque le Roi Végéta annonça au petit garçon en le fixant :

**- Anas est ton garde. Il fait partie des meilleurs guerriers du groupe de ton père. Je vous laisse**.

Carot regarda le Roi Végéta s'éloigner et comprit que son véritable apprentissage va commencer, mais à sa surprise, le Majesté se tourna vivement et lança à Carot :

**- Un conseil : dépasse-le et tu reverras ton père ! Enfin, si tu vis encore…**

Puis, il ricana en franchissant le seuil de la porte pour disparaître derrière la porte métallique, laissant Carot et Anas seuls.

Ce dernier fit craquer ses doigts en souriant dans un coin de sa bouche et adopta le même ton que son supérieur :

**- Tu as entendu, le Majesté ? C'est moi qui te fera vivre l'enfer de ta vie. On verra si tu arriveras à me dépasser…**

Sur ce, Anas se mit en garde et se lança dans un élan vers Carot abasourdi par la vitesse de son garde. Plus Anas s'approchait de lui, plus Carot entendait inévitablement des cris du bébé qui lui perçaient ses tympans.

A ce moment-là, Carot ouvrit ses yeux en sursautant, réveillé par les cris du bébé qui n'était autre que son fils Kakaluto. Il se soulagea rapidement en se souvenant de son installation sur Terre avec lui. Ils étaient parfaitement en sécurité.

Carot sortit alors du lit à la recherche de son fils qui pleurait sans arrêt. Il s'approchait du berceau où dormait son fils et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. L'enfant se débattait, ce qui mit le saïyen en difficulté pour trouver une solution de le calmer.

D'instinct, le père se balança de droite à gauche en lui glissant des paroles douces :

**- Chut, Gohan… Tout ira bien… Papa est là…**

En effet, Carot avait immédiatement adopté les coutumes terriennes et changé d'identité afin de vivre paisiblement sur Terre. Désormais, il s'appelle Son Goku, et son fils, Son Gohan. Et ils vivent dans une petite maison que Son Gohan, l'ancien élève de la Tortue Géniale avait légué à son maître à sa mort. Ce dernier confiait sa maison finalement au étranger, pensant que celui-ci avait énormément besoin d'espace pour s'entraîner et élever son enfant selon son éducation.

En sentant que Gohan se calmer, Goku soupira en le serrant contre lui, conscient que celui-ci ne suivra jamais son entraînement qu'il se revoyait en rêve :

**- Tu ne vas pas vivre l'enfer de ta vie, je te le promets.**

Lendemain matin, Krilin toqua à la porte de la maison de Goku, l'heure de l'entraînement. Ils sont devenus maintenant des copains. Soudain, il entendit les pleurs de Gohan et les cris de Goku et entra vivement avant de s'immobiliser devant une scène _amusante_. Il s'efforçait de ne pas rire devant Gokuénervé.

Goku essayait de faire entrer Gohan dans la bassine remplie d'eau, mais son fils se débattait comme un singe sauvage détestant l'eau et parvenait à s'échapper pour se cacher derrière les jambes de Krilin. Goku se laissa tomber sur une chaise, découragé.

**- Salut, je voulais juste le laver, mais…** se lamenta-t-il avant d'être interrompu par le geste de Krilin qui lui sourit.

**- J'ai compris**, secoua-t-il à son copain. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Gohan qui se cachait derrière ses jambes, et le prit dans ses bras. **Viens, toi. Comment ça, tu ne veux pas prendre un bain ?**

**- N…** tenta Goku de l'arrêter, mais ce fut trop tard : Gohan s'agita délibérément dans les bras de Krilin.

Krilin, ayant compris son erreur, parvint maîtriser tant que mal le fils saïyen et vit son copain gêné.

**- C'est le dernier mot qui le fait peur ? Pourquoi ?** interrogea-t-il en fonçant ses sourcils et en tendant Gohan à Goku qui s'approchait de lui.

**- Un mauvais souvenir de la planète Végéta**, soupira Goku, prenant Gohan dans ses bras. **Il a subi un lavage brutal dès les premiers heures de sa vie pré-natale.**

**- Pardon ? Vie pré-natale ?** cligna Krilin qui n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie une phrase aussi maladroite, mais il sut au regard du saïyen qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

**- Il se souvient d'être conçu dans une espèce de l'eau, un peu comme cette bassine**, expliqua-t-il en montrant du menton la bassine avant de poursuivre. **Il s'est développé sous des effets lumineux, un peu comme le laser. En gros, nous faisons des enfants d'une autre manière. On prend un gamète mâle et un autre femelle et on les met dans une espèce de couveuse jusqu'à ce que le bébé arrive au terme. Cela permet aux femmes de poursuivre sa mission, mais un inconvénient…**

- **…., c'est que Gohan se souvienne de tout ?** lui coupa-t-il, ayant compris la peur de l'enfant au mot « bain ».

**- Oui, et il faut bien un jour qu'il accepte l'eau**, souffla-t-il, soulagé que Krilin ait compris.

**- Tu as subi toi aussi ce même sort ? Comment as-tu fait pour accepter l'eau ?** Le chauve lui questionna, curieux de savoir que son copain lui-même avait aussi connue le même sort.

**- Mon…**, s'interrompt Goku. Une image d'Anas lui revint toujours dans son esprit. Il lui avait fait vivre l'enfer comme il l'avait promis. C'était lui qui, lors d'un combat, l'avait envoyé dans l'eau. Goku se secoua vivement en essayant de le chasser de sa tête et reprit. **Quelqu'un m'a projeté dans un grand lac. C'est seulement après que je me suis rendu compte que l'eau était totalement inoffensif et qu'il ne faut plus le craindre.**

**- Intéressant…, **acquiesça Krilin, pensif. En jetant un coup d'œil sur Gohan qui commençait à somnoler, visiblement fatigué par son énervement de tout à l'heure, puis sur Goku qui observait son fils, le chauve hésita un moment avant d'offrir son aide à son compagnon. **Euh, je ne voudrais pas te faire raviver tes souvenirs, mais si tu m'en parles un peu de ta planète, de ton éducation, peutêtre qu'avec mon expérience de terrien, je pourrais t'aider pour ton fils, en compagnie de mes amis.**

**- D'accord, **approuva Goku, pensant que c'était la meilleure solution. Puis, il annonça en fixant son copain.** Mais avant, je dois mettre Gohan sous l'enregistrement.**

**- Enregistrement ? **répéta-t-il, complètement perdu.

**- Une projection d'informations venant de ma planète pendant son sommeil si tu préfères, **développa le saïyen. Et en voyant son ami foncer ses sourcils, il sourit et proposa de découvrir le système. **Viens, je te le montre.**

Krilin acquiesça, soulagé, de découvrir ce que voulait dire son ami. Il le suit alors vers une porte, qu'il ne connaissait pas son contenu. Goku l'ouvrit et invita son copain à pénétrer en premier.

La première chose dont Krilin voyait était une salle sombre, puis, une fois ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, le chauve distinguait un capsule que Goku utilisait pour voyager à travers l'espace.

Goku se dirigea vers le capsule et l'ouvrit, faisant découvrir à Krilin une mine de technologie extraterrestre plus avancée à celle du terrien. Le saïyen posa son fils sur le siège et à côté de Gohan se trouvaient une casque et des lunettes, il les prit pour montrer à son ami.

**- Avec cette casque et ces lunettes, Gohan pourra assimiler des informations, **expliqua-t-il laissant Krilin les examiner. Puis dès que ce dernier lui rendit, le néo-terrien poursuit ses explications en mettant la casquette et les lunettes sur son fils finalement endormi.** Normalement,** **les bébés sont occupés d'abord par des robots jusqu'à 3 ans, puis par des anciens qui enseignent les arts martiaux et ensuiteà partir de 12 ans, ils peuvent partir remplir des missions, mais aux côtés de leurs parents ou frères et sœurs pour enfin se déclarer, par le Roi, des vrais combattants.**

En l'écoutant, Krilin hocha sa tête, jugeant préférable de ne pas l'offenser avec des questions délicates, car il sentit que derrière ses explications, son copain avait un secret plus sinistre. Chaque mot, que Goku prononçait, le faisait percevoir. A-t-il un secret dont il n'osait pas le lui confier ? Peutêtre que l'avait-t-il jugé trop complexe à lui raconter tout ? Pourquoi suit-il le même programme pour son fils alors que la planète Végéta n'existait plus ?

Krilin se fonçait les sourcils, il se jurait de tout découvrir un jour, même si c'était très dur à comprendre. Plus il écoutait Goku, plus il découvrit l'univers encore plus terrifiant. Il en trembla à l'idée que son compagnon avait tout subi sans cadeau, sans pitié, sans récompense. Sa vie n'était pas un cadeau. Ce n'était qu'une fresque d'entraînements et de combats jusqu'à la mort. Tout le contraire du terrien qui a vécu des joies et des peines.

L'expert s'efforça de chasser les idées noires de la vie de Goku et se concentre sur Gohan qui se laissait faire son père installer les objets sur lui. Il s'apprêta à interroger Goku, croyant que ce dernier avait terminé, mais il fut devancé par le Saïyen ; en grimaçant de dégoût, celui-ci persista dans une voix très froide que Krilin n'avait jamais connue.

**- Il existe aussi l'autre voie. Une voie que je désapprouve totalement.**

**- Laquelle ? **tenta Krilin, surpris de la réaction de son voisin et avide de connaître sa réponse en même temps.

**- Celle d'envoyer les bébés qui ont une force inférieure à la normale sur des planètes dites « faibles » avec la lune. Pour qu'ils tuent tous ses habitants en se transformant, **finit-il sèchement. Il appuya les touches situées au dessus de la casque de son fils.

**- Ah… **fit Krilin. En fonçant ses sourcils, il répéta.** Planète faible ?**

Sur ce, Goku fit une signe de sortir de la salle. Krilin comprit et le suit dans la cuisine. Il fit pivot et vit Goku refermer la porte et étendre en le fixant.

**- Disons que la force des habitants est faible donc les bébés sous la transformation peuvent les écraser. Les Saïyens viennent vérifier des planètes faibles et quand ils furent satisfaits, ils tuent sans pitié parfois les bébés devenus « inutiles ». D'autres s'en sortent mais avec une petite force comparée à les leurs.**

**- Tuer sans pitié… Im… Immonde !** s'indigna Krilin, tremblant de colère.

**- Tu meures d'envie de les tuer ? **Goku le taquina en souriant dans un coin de sa bouche et en craquant ses doigts.

En voyant Goku réagir de cette façon, Krilin paniqua, croyant qu'il allait le tuer et se précipita vers la sortie, mais Goku l'attrapa dehors et le chatouilla.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3: Chichi

**vicky-foxie:** Merci de ton review! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé la suite!

**catherine and marian:** Désolée d'avoir tardé, car j'avais des ennuis avec l'ordinateur. Mais maintenant c'est fini! Pour répondre à votre première question concernant Goku et Chichi: Cette partie vous est dédicacée! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer... Quant à votre deuxième partie sur Végéta: Oui! Il arrivera plus tard, enfin peut-être pas dans cette partie-là, mais sûrement très bientôt.

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

**Partie 3 : Chichi**

Plusieurs mois sont passés depuis l'incident de Gohan, Goku s'entraînait seul dans la forêt. Krilin n'était pas encore venu. Le Saïyen méditait au bord de la rivière qui se longeait près de sa maison, en amont et inévitablement, il se prolongea dans ses souvenirs de son enfance saïyenne.

Il se voyait encore enfant, mais plus âgé que la dernière fois. Cet enfant venait de recevoir un coup de poing qui le mit au sol. Le sol noir et poussiéreux qui déchirait sa peau. Goku, ou plutôt Carot, gémissait et crachait du sang rouge. Il mit du temps pour redresser.

Une fois sur ses genoux, il reçut immédiatement un coup de pied qui l'envoya dans le lac froid et violet.

Lac violet ? Sol noir ? Ah oui, c'était sur une planète nommée PEZ345 dont Carot se trouvait en compagnie d'Anas. C'était une planète, contrairement à la Terre, qui avait l'aspect violette. Le ciel et l'eau étaient de couleur violet. La terre était brune foncée, voire noire. Le paysage était désolé. Rien que des ruines, des montagnes creuses, des animaux sauvages… Pas une seule vie humaine.

Le dernier occupant de cette planète où Carot rencontrait était mort décapité par Anas sous ses yeux. Un enfant saïyen de son âge. Il avait une queue comme lui et son mentor, mais il était beaucoup moins fort qu'eux. Le jeune garçon dut supporter le massacre du jeune survivant avant de se mettre à l'entraînement qu'Anas planifiait.

Voilà, plus de quatre mois qu'ils s'entraînaient sur cette planète.

Ce jour-là, le fils de Badack venait de se projeter dans l'eau qu'il s'émergea aussitôt et jeta un coup d'œil furieux sur sa garde personnelle. Anas. Celui qui ricanait méchamment en le regardant.

En tout le fixant, l'enfant saïyen flotta et mit ses pieds sur la terre ferme. Il ne dit rien, il s'efforça de se montrer dur. Il n'était plus le même garçon qu'il était au départ. Il avait beaucoup grandi sous l'aile d'Anas dont il détestait, mais sa seule raison de vivre était de la dépasser, quitte à mourir sans connaître sa famille.

En effet, entre sa naissance et son apprentissage, il n'avait vu son père qu'une seule fois. Son père était présent, lors de sa naissance, pour connaître sa puissance détectée avec l'aide des tests… Un processus banal.

Ou…

Peut-être que finalement, son père ne l'aimait pas ? S'était-il interdit d'assister à l'apprentissage de son fils ; contrairement aux autres qui le font pour leurs enfants ? Les anciens combattants étaient chargés de s'occuper de leur éducation en les enseignant l'art de battre, dans le but de devenir les mercenaires à l'âge adulte.

Pourquoi Carot n'avait-il pas ce droit ? Etait-ce parce qu'il venait d'une famille royale ? Qui était ce Végéta dont « Son » Majesté parlait ? Jamais il n'avait vu Végéta, mais il avait entendu parler de lui. Etait-il plus fort que son père ? Carot resta suspicieux.

A cette pensée, le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années secouait la tête, et scruta son menton Anas d'un œil méfiant.

**- On dirait que tu as appris la leçon…**, ironisa ce dernier en voyant le regard dur de son élève, fraîchement sorti du bain forcé.

Carot sourit dans un coin de sa bouche et vit son mentor fermer ses yeux et caresser sa barbe naissante.

**- MAIS, TU REFLECHIS TROP !** hurla-t-il, ce qui obligea Carot à faire des grimaces de douleur sur son visage. Il avait cru que ses tympans allaient se perçer, mais il se retint de ne pas se montrer trop sensible. Anas se tut en voyant la résistance de son élève et sourit d'un coin de sa bouche avant de continuer. **Au fait, je peux répondre à ta question…**

Surpris par la réaction de son menton, Carot le regarda perplexe. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de Végéta ou de son père. Il n'avait pas de bons rapports avec Anas, mais au moins, il avait beaucoup appris avec lui en matière de combats et rencontré des anciens qui lui apportaient de la sagesse.

**- Laquelle ?** souffla le jeune, ignorant quelle question son menton pouvait lui répondre.

**- Ne sois pas idiot. Je parle de ton petit cousin Végéta**, l'informa Anas. **Je sais que tu as entendu parler de lui par les anciens. Il n'était pas passé inaperçu comme toi. Il a quitté Végéta pour poursuivre son entraînement.** Anas se tut et son regard durcit, avant d'hausser sa voix vers la fin. **Ne compte pas dessus, il est trop fort pour toi ! Tu es une mauviette pour moi ! Tu n'es pas capable de m'assommer à coups de poings !**

Sur ça, Anas s'élançait pour frapper le ventre du jeune saïyen. Carot tint bon. Il ne broncha pas. En un éclair, son regard se durcit et d'instinct, le jeune garçon donna un uppercut sur le menton d'Anas et enchaîna avec des fouettés et des coups droits ; ce qui surprit le saïyen qui est à son tour expédié dans l'eau.

**- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MAUVIETTE !** hurla-t-il en tendant son bras droit.

Il détestait être maltraité, mais après les années ce qu'il avait enduré, il n'en pouvait plus qu'assez. Il n'était plus naïf. Il était persuadé que le Roi Végéta, qui lui avait imposé une garde personnelle, avait une idée derrière sa tête.

Son départ sur cette planète n'était qu'un prétexte pour réchapper au contrôle de Freezer. Ce dernier assiégeait presque toute la planète Végéta. Son éducation saïyenne, qui lui dictait de tuer les innocents ou non, était en réalité un instrument de ce cruel envahisseur qui rêvait de coloniser toutes les planètes. Les Saïyens, sans le savoir, étaient des instruments de Freezer.

Derrière les enseignements, les informations, les légendes transmises de génération en génération et s'ajoutant l'arrivée de Freezer et son accord avec le Roi Végéta se cachaient un lourd secret. Carot se jurait de le découvrir.

C'est peut-être pour cela que son cousin Végéta s'exilait ? Que le Roi Végéta lui avait imposé un programme spécifique ? La seule voie pour le savoir, c'était Anas.

En voyant Anas se remettre difficilement du choc, Carot sourit dans un coin de sa bouche et s'avança vers lui.

**- L'exil sur cette planète, ce n'était pas pour m'imposer un programme très différent des autres, mais un entraînement très poussé dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de Freezer, n'est ce pas ?** dit-il en formant une boule dans sa main à quelques petites mètres de la tête d'Anas.

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Son élève l'a rapidement envoyé dans le lac. Ses coups l'ont à demi assommé, mais fort heureux pour lui, il était réveillé par l'eau.

Encore plus stupéfait quand il entendit le nom du plus grand mercenaire de toute la galaxie. Il se souvenait parfaitement que jamais il ne lui avait parlé de lui, même pas pendant la première phase de l'apprentissage ! Comment son élève avait-il fait pour tout découvrir la supercherie ?

Mais se faire projeter par un petit garçonnet de 10 ans, c'est… humiliant ! En quelques instant, son visage se raffermit. Anas sourit en regardant son élève.

**- Tu es bien perspicace, Carot. Mais que vas tu faire ensuite ? Tuer Freezer ? **hasarda-t-il en élevant ses sourcils.

**- Niiiii, **poussa-il avec l'arrogance en fermant sa main pour faire disparaître sa boule.** Je ne te tuerai pas de cette façon, j'ai trop besoin de toi pour te dépasser. Largement. Et, … Freezer… il m'intrigue. Autant que… **Carot se tut. En une seule seconde, il prit l'armure de son mentor par le poing et le projeta par dessus de lui pour terminer sa course sur la terre ferme. Carot se tourna et cria pour que sa garde l'entende clairement.** … LE ROI VEGETA !**

Le Saïyen se mit assez péniblement sur ses pieds en fixant son élève. Celui-ci devenait plus dangereux pour lui, mais il avait compris qu'il avait besoin de lui pour le dépasser. Le Roi Végéta ? Il ne comprend pas… Quel est le rapport avec Freezer ? Si… un accord, rien de plus. Ils ne sont que des associés.

**- Tu divagues, Carot ! Nous sommes là pour servir le Roi Végéta, et non Freezer !** le corrigea-t-il dans un ton du maître. **Tu dois m'écouter et non déformer tes pensées !** **Le Roi Végéta ne sera pas content de savoir si tu te rebelles contre lui alors qu'il t'a donné un programme spécial, rien que pour toi !**

Carot scruta son mentor en soupirant de frustration et s'apprêta à continuer son entraînement. Soudain, il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine faible.

_Sur cette planète, il n'y a plus de présence humaine… à part lui et Anas… Comment ?_

Une voix féminine ramena le jeune homme à la réalité et Carot, enfin, Goku nota alors une jeune femme en queue de cheval noir face de lui. Elle portait une robe sans manchettes et un pantalon. Elle lui parlait mais Goku ne parvint pas à saisir tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

**- Pardon, je n'ai pas écouté**, s'excusa le saïyen.

**- J'ai cru que vous méditiez, mais apparemment, vous vous êtes prolongé dans vos pensées. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave que ça…,** expliqua-t-elle en essayant de sourire pour se rassurer, mais sa voix la trahit.

**- Ah…, **fit Goku, visiblementtroublé par la ressemblance entre sa défunte femme et la jeune fille. Mais, il se rappela qu'il était sur la Terre et reprit avec une assurance dans sa voix.** Non, ce n'est pas le cas, **finit-il par mentir. Il ne voulait pas que cette belle inconnue apprenne sa vraie origine. Elle était fragile à la première vue.

**- Tant mieux, **sourit cette dernière. Elle s'aperçut aussitôt qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom et l'observa.** Comment appelez-vous ? Êtes-vous un expert en arts martiaux ?**

**- Goku… Son Goku… Oui, comment avez-vous deviné ? **s'étonna l'extraterrestre par la dernière question.

La jeune fille sourit malicieusement et pointa la tenue que Goku portait, plus précisément la signature. Le Saïyen vit ce qu'elle lui montra.

**- Cette signature…**, s'arrêta-t-elle avant de reprendre le souffle et de tout réciter en un seul trait. **Je la connais. Mon père a été un élève de Tortue Géniale. C'est lui qui m'a appris les arts martiaux. C'est son nom dessus.**

**- Ah, je comprends mieux, **rit Goku, gêné.

**- Êtes vous aussi son élève ? **lui interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

**- Eh, ben…**, commença Goku avant d'être interrompu par une explosion, venant de sa maison.

Goku se précipita alors vers sa maison, inquiet pour son fils. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune fille sans nom le suivait.

Arrivé devant sa maison, Goku vit un énorme trou venant de la salle sombre dans laquelle se trouvait la capsule. Il se mit à l'examiner et constata avec soulagement que c'était son fils qui avait provoqué une explosion. Gohan avait sans doute terminé son programme initial et il était temps pour lui de commencer un entraînement plus physique.

Goku ferma ses yeux un bref moment. Il savait que ce jour-là allait arriver…

Il aura besoin des renforts pour contrer Freezer…

Sans voir la jeune fille qui était stupéfaite par le grandeur du trou, le saïyen chercha son fils dans les environs. La jeune fille l'observa sans vraiment comprendre et elle s'approcha vers le jeune homme.

**- Que faîtes vous ?** le questionna-t-elle.

**- Ah, c'est vous…**, sursauta Goku. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de la jeune fille.

**- Oui, que cherchez-vous ? Je pourrais vous aider…** répéta-t-elle, inquiète par la situation.

**- Avant tout, je voudrais connaître votre nom et ensuite, je pourrais peut-être vous dire pourquoi**, dit-il agacé. Poussé par son instinct saïyen, Goku détestait qu'une jeune fille inconnue le suivait et qu'elle le bombait de questions sans son autorisation. Surtout dans cette situation.

Surprise par le ton employé par Goku, la jeune fille baissa ses yeux vers le sol.

**- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, mais…, **s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser.

**- Votre nom ! **lui coupa le saïyen, en montant le ton. Il était visiblement pressé.

**- Chichi, **répondit-elle machinalement, intimidée.

**- Bien, je cherche mon fils. Il a quatre ans et une queue de singe**, l'informa-t-il froidement.

**- Vous voulez dire un singe, non ? **corrigea-t-elle, perplexe.

Enervé, Goku sentit les poils de sa queue de singe, qui était au-dessus de sa ceinture, se redresser, il n'en fit aucun commentaire et préféra chercher son fils.

Poussé par son flair inné, le saïyen n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver en plein forêt. Gohan était en train de jouer avec les singes en se balançant grâce à sa queue.

**- Gohan !** appela son père, soulagé de le revoir.

**- Papa ! Tu vas vu les singes ?** dit l'enfant en se précipitant vers son père. Il était heureux de le revoir.

**- C'est toi le trou ?** lui gronda Goku gentiment en le prenant dans ses bras. L'enfant baissa aussitôt sa tête, honte de son action. Goku lui sourit et lui promit. **Gohan, je crois que la capsule, c'est terminé pour toi.**

**- Vrai ?** s'écrit l'enfant dont ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

De loin, se tenait Chichi. Elle observa Goku et Gohan avec stupéfaction. Elle pouvait s'attendre à toutes les sortes des animaux ou des personnes bizarres ; mais, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle trouve un petit garçon à l'apparence humaine, avec une queue de singe.

Elle réalisa que sa dernière phrase à ce propos avait sans doute vexé Goku et se prépara alors à s'excuser et à affronter la réaction de celui-ci. Elle rougit, n'osant plus assister la scène entre Goku et Gohan.

Elle se surprit à rougir aussi facilement. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ce sentiment. Elle avait été souvent froide envers les hommes, mais sa rencontre avec Goku l'avait mise dans toutes les états. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour un garçon qui était tout simplement perdu dans ses pensées.

Peut-être qu'elle était impressionnée par la carrure du jeune homme…

Gohan, qui était encore dans les bras de son père, aperçut une jeune fille devant lui. Il sourit, croyant que c'était sa mère. Il descendit alors des bras de son père pour rejoindre Chichi.

**- Maman !** cria-t-il à l'adresse de Chichi.

Surprise par le cri de l'enfant, Chichi se mit inconsciemment à la hauteur du petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle vit la tête de Goku et rougit immédiatement et visiblement très gênée de son action.

Mais Goku n'en fit aucune remarque. Au contraire, il sourit.

**- Maman, tu es enfin revenue !** couina Gohan, heureux de revoir sa mère.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Goku, qui avait invitée Chichi à passer une journée, ferma la porte de la chambre de son fils et vit la jeune femme laver la vaisselle. Elle était impressionnée par les plis d'assiettes que Goku et Gohan avaient servies.

Goku était un peu surpris que la jeune fille, en tant qu'invitée, n'hésita pas à se proposer de l'aider.

Le saïyen s'approcha de Chichi et mit ses bras autour de la taille. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule gauche.

**- Chichi…, tu peux arrêter de nettoyer. Gohan dort enfin**, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Chichi s'immobilisa, stupéfaite, de la tonalité douce venant de l'homme et laissa aussitôt l'assiette dans l'évier. Elle se pivota alors pour regarder Goku avec gravité. Ce dernier se recula pour observer sa réaction. Il constata avec joie que celle-ci réagissait exactement comme sa défunte femme. Il n'y a pas de doute pour lui, il existait bien des sosies à travers la Galaxie. Chichi et Cébia en étaient la preuve vivante.

Mais Goku savait que la terrienne réclamait des explications à propos de son fils. Il en était temps.

**- Je te remercie de ne pas avoir réagi brutalement face à mon fils**, souffla-t-il en fixant Chichi dans ses yeux en amande foncé. Les mêmes yeux que Cébia.

**- De rien, et bien sûr, tu me dois des explications à ce propos**, réprimanda-t-elle en souriant.

**- Pour commencer, il vaut mieux que tu sois assise, **la conseilla Goku.

Goku prit le premier sa place et Chichi en fit de même. Elle était intriguée par la réponse du saïyen.

**- J'avais une femme qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes. Elle a été assassinée par…**, se stoppa-t-il, hésitant de lui révéler le véritable meurtrier. Il reprit aussitôt. **Assassinée par son amie qui l'a trahie. Mon fils n'avait pas encore deux ans, mais il se souvenait parfaitement d'elle.**

**- Je comprends mieux sa réaction, **se désola Chichi, avant que sa curiosité submerge en elle. **Mais…, Gohan se souvenait d'elle alors qu'il n'avait pas encore 2 ans ? Est-ce qu'il avait assisté à la meurtre de sa mère ?**

**- Non, **répondit Goku immédiatement, avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait. Il voulait à tout prix cacher à Chichi sa véritable nature. **Disons… qu'il a une bonne mémoire, mais il ne se trouvait pas avec elle quand elle était morte.**

**- Ah..., dans ce cas, tant mieux pour lui, **soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle tremblait pour Gohan, et qu'elle le considérait déjà comme son fils.

**- Hum…, le plus dur c'est quand il découvrira la vérité plus tard, **dit le saïyen, pensif.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Goku avait évité de fixer Chichi, de peur de se déconcentrer dans ses souvenirs ; il leva sa tête pour dévisager la jeune fille un moment. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de la poser une question, mais elle n'osait pas, après avoir vu sa première réaction irritante. Le saïyen ricana intérieurement à cette pensée.

**- Vas-y, Chichi, pose ta question. Ne la laisse pas brûler ta langue !** plaisanta-t-il, amusé.

**- Euh…**, fit-elle en rougissant. Surprise par la réaction de Goku, elle se décida enfin de la poser en évitant son regard. **La queue de singe est-elle une vraie queue ?**

Goku ferma alors ses yeux. Il s'attendait à cette question. Il savait la jeune fille curieuse. Exactement la même réaction que Cébia. Le saïyen ouvrit aussitôt ses yeux et examina Chichi. Cette dernière était embêtée et très mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur de la réaction du jeune homme.

**- La queue de singe…, c'est de naissance**, répondit-il en retirant sa queue de sa taille pour la montrer à Chichi.

**- Mais, j'ai jamais vu les enfants naître comme ça ! Ce n'est pas normal ! **paniqua Chichi en voyant la queue de Goku bouger dans toutes les sens. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, en reculant d'un pas.

**- Nous ne sommes pas nés sur cette Terre**, révéla-t-il d'une voix neutre en regardant Chichi qui examina sa queue.

**- Pardon ? **fit-elle en secouant sa tête. Elle croyait avoir rêvé.

**- Tu as bien entendu**, acquiesça Goku d'un ton ferme. **Nous ne sommes pas les Terriens. Nous venons d'une autre planète appelée Végéta.** Il se mit alors debout pour s'approcher de la jeune fille. **Nous sommes des saïyens. S'il te plaît, Chichi…, je ne veux pas te brutaliser, mais reste… pour mon fils. S'il te plaît**, finit-il dans une voix presque inaudible en se penchant à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Chichi était alors bloquée entre le mur et Goku et ne put plus s'échapper, puisque Goku avait mis ses bras qui la barrèrent ses passages possibles. Elle était maintenant prisonnière. A sa merci, mais celui-ci n'était pas aussi réservé qu'au début.

Pour la première fois, Goku supplia à une jeune fille de rester avec lui pour le bien-être de son fils. Plus familier. En plus à une terrienne.

Peu après, Goku prit Chichi dans ses bras et la caressa en laissant couler ses larmes. Il sentit Chichi se calmer et poser sa petite tête sur son immense poitrine.

**- J'accepte**, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Goku.

Et pour réponse, Goku la serra. Chichi pensa en souriant que c'était sa façon de la remercier. Poussée par son envie de toucher sa peau chaude, elle redressa sa tête pour regarder Goku et caressa ses joues. Elles sont musclées et chaudes. La jeune fille ferma ses yeux et subjuguée par son libido, elle embrassa alors le saïyen. Ce dernier se laissa faire.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? Je vous préviens que je serai absente la semaine prochaine, mais je vous prépare déjà le prochain chapitre qui annoncera l'arrivée des saïyens... Il sera sans doute prêt le Lundi 21 février. 

Hein? Qui a dit que Végéta y est? Mais, moi-même, j'en sais rien! Lol!

Allez, à bientôt. Cornett.


	4. Chapitre 4: Mariage à la terrienne

**princesse des sayens:** Contente que tu aies aimé les passages de l'enfance de Carot aux soins d'Anas. Okay, je comprends que tu aurais aimé un peu plus de suspense entre Chichi et Goku. Mais... J'avais déjà prévu quelque chose à ce propos. Enfin, j'essaie, mais je ne suis pas douée pour les cliffs... oO

Allez, bonne lecture!

NB: J'ai finalement décidé de couper le chapitre en deux, parce que c'était trop long à mon goût.

* * *

**Partie 4 : Mariage à la terrienne**

La nuit se retirait lentement en laissant derrière lui des vagues nuageuses violettes et orangées et en apportant un peu de lueurs sur tout le paysage encore endormi. Sauf un…

Goku.

Il était debout au bord d'une falaise en plein désert montagneux. Il repensait à la dernière soirée où il s'était laissé faire par une terrienne. Chichi.

Cette dernière a dû partir de chez lui après avoir eu une réaction assez… brutale de la part du saïyen. En effet, après s'être laissé embrasser, l'extraterrestre avait pris conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait donc repoussée assez subitement, au point de faire tomber la jeune femme par terre. Il ne voulait plus recommencer. Chichi lui rappelait trop Cébia.

Mais Goku ne voulait non plus oublier cette dernière femme.

Le premier amour de sa jeunesse.

Il se souvint alors de la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il s'accroupit et ferma ses yeux, se laissant bercer par ses souvenirs.

Un jeune adolescent venait d'envoyer un autre plus âgé dans l'enceinte de la montagne. Il soupira en le voyant s'écraser contre le mur. Il était en pleine forme alors que son mentor souffrait péniblement. Il secoua sa tête dès qu'il le vit en train de former une boule d'énergie, chacune dans ses mains. 

Anas voulait encore croire qu'il était encore supérieur à son élève. Mais ce fut totalement inutile : Carot ne fit aucun mouvement pour riposter et il n'en fut même pas blessé. Pas un seul égratignure.

Fou de rage, Anas perdit son sang-froid et se jeta à corps perdu sur son élève dans l'espoir de le projeter dans les airs. Au moins… Peine vaine : le jeune adolescent, même s'il ne voyait pas le mouvement arriver, parvint à le bloquer instinctivement et il s'apprêta alors à le copier. Il préféra finalement faire arrêter son bras à quelques millièmes du front de sa garde personnelle.

**- Rends-tu compte enfin que tes coups, mêmes tes boules ne fonctionnent plus sur moi ?** dit-il en fixant méchamment Anas. Il était lassé de le voir s'obstiner à le battre et à refuser la réalité. Il répéta pour la millième fois. **Que ton élève te dépasse largement ?**

Anas, pour la première fois de sa vie, était tétanisé en entendant les paroles de Carot. Ce dernier, autrefois un enfant chétif qui s'était plié à ses ordres et à ses désirs, était devenu un jeune adolescent qui prenait sa revanche sur lui. Il affirmait actuellement sa supériorité, comme sa garde l'avait faite lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune.

L'élève dépasse le maître, comme l'a dictée la société.

Il était maintenant temps pour Anas de passer la main à une autre personne.

Le vieux saïyen savait que ce jour allait arriver. Son élève lui était de plus en plus dangereux pour ainsi le dépasser, et maintenant, comme la société saïyenne l'exigeait, Anas allait mourir. Pour la survie de la société.

En effet, la société saïyenne n'acceptait pas les plus faibles, sauf si ceux-ci préféraient ramasser les dégâts des personnes et subir l'humilité. Ils travaillaient avec les autres rescapés des autres planètes dans les services nécessitant au fonctionnement de la société, comme par exemple, la maternité, les centres hospitaliers, les entraînements, la cantine, etc…

Anas, un combattant qui faisait partie l'un des meilleurs mercenaires du Roi Végéta, appartenait au groupe du cousin du Roi : Badack. Il avait l'honneur de servir quelqu'un qui était issu de la famille royale.

Il n'acceptait pas du tout sa faiblesse. Peu importe le rang du jeune adolescent. Mais il ne voulait pas du tout descendre rapidement vers le bas de la hiérarchie. Il était habitué aux combats et là, il devait changer d'armure pour se rendre service à la société.

Une voie minable. Une voie dont beaucoup de saïyens préféraient éviter. Il existait cependant une autre solution…

Carot comprit qu'Anas refusa cette réalité. D'un vif geste, il prit son armure et le rapprocha en le serrant pour l'obliger à le regarder sans ses yeux noirs.

**- Regarde-moi !** lui cria-t-il avant de poursuivre en formant une boule d'énergie dans sa main libre. **Je n'aime non plus me répéter mais tu m'es parfaitement INUTILE ! A toi de choisir l'humilité ou… la mort**, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa boule prête à se dégager de sa main.

Anas, en voyant parfaitement la boule d'énergie dans la main de son élève, avala alors sa salive difficilement. L'autre solution, c'était la mort.

La fin de la vie lamentable d'un mercenaire, habitué aux combats, au massacre des innocents et aux ordres du Roi Végéta qu'il convoyait. Jamais il ne pourrait accepter les services sociaux. Ce ne serait pas la vie d'un Saïyen ! Ce serait plutôt la honte du peuple qui avait la réputation d'être des mercenaires les plus cruels et sans pitié.

**- Kreuk !** cracha-t-il avant de prononcer son choix dans une voix plus rassurante qu'il ne put apparaître à Carot. Il tremblait de peur malgré son assurance. **Je préfère la mort !**

**- Très bien ! Adieu Anas !** soupira Carot de dégoût. Il s'apprêta à tuer son mentor, même s'il ne voulut pas le faire, mais il s'était senti obligé.

Anas ferma alors ses yeux et grimaça en espérant que son âme rejoindrait les siens, au paradis des Saïyens. Ainsi, il évitait la vie misérable d'un « déchet ».

Soudain, une voix hurlante se fit entendre. Elle empêcha aussitôt le jeune saïyen d'envoyer son mentor au paradis.

**- CAROT, NE LE FAIS PAS !**

Sur ce, Anas ouvrit ses yeux et vit une silhouette qu'il reconnaît entre mille fois. Il était abasourdi que ce guerrier ait interrompu son voyage spirituel. Il connaissait bien cet homme-là dont sa réputation était sans pitié. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il l'avait entendu hurler pour stopper son élève.

Normalement, ce Badack n'hésitait pas à faire assassiner les plus faibles de tout le peuple et les blessés gravement lors des voyages pour éviter de perdre du temps de les soigner.

Le saïyen observa Carot qui était paralysé par la nouvelle. Ce dernier lui semblait reconnaître la voix. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une seule fois de sa vie pour entendre une voix du proche de sa famille.

C'était la voix de son père. Badack.

Celui qui était à la tête d'un groupe, l'un des meilleurs du Roi Végéta.

Carot ferma alors ses yeux pendant un bref moment et lâcha son mentor avant de se pivoter vers son père. La première fois depuis sa naissance qu'il le revit.

A la première vue, le jeune saïyen était encore plus stupéfait en voyant son père. Ce dernier lui ressemble étrangement comme deux gouttes, sauf que l'adolescent avait la peau blanche. Le seul signe venant de sa défunte mère. Celle-ci, il ne l'avait plus revue depuis qu'il était sorti de la couveuse. Où était-elle ?

Carot vit tout de suite que derrière son père, se trouvaient trois guerriers – tous les hommes – qui étaient habillés à la même façon qu'Anas et Badack. Un armure, un justaucorps, des bottes sombres et un détecteur. Un ensemble typiquement mercenaire. Chose curieuse, Badack s'était vêtu comme les membres de son groupe, alors qu'il était lui-même issu d'une famille royale ? Etait-ce pour se faire discret aux yeux du peuple ? Ou alors détestait-il avoir des obligations comme celles d'assister aux réunions ennuyantes avec Freezer ?

Pendant que l'adolescent se posait des tas de questions sans réponses, Anas s'inclina devant Badack.

**- Bon travail, Carot**, lui félicita-t-il en regardant son fils pour la première fois depuis presque quinze ans. **Il est temps pour toi d'intégrer à un groupe.**

Carot, toujours muet devant l'apparition de son père, ne parvint qu'à hocher sa tête lentement de peur de dire des bêtises devant lui. Badack, amusé par la réaction de son fils, se tourna tantôt vers Anas, son ancien membre qui était toujours sur ses genoux devant lui.

**- Anas, je te remercie d'avoir entraîné mon fils et je vois à quel point il a progressé depuis sa sortie**, lui complimenta-il d'un ton neutre.

**- Oh, je n'ai fait que mon devoir**, murmura-t-il en baissant sa tête.

A la surpris d'Anas et de Carot, Badack rit un moment.

**- Anas, je crois que tu prends tout au pied ! Peut-être que j'ai un sang royal dans mes veines, mais je ne suis pas le Roi Végéta que je sache !** lui expliqua-t-il. **Alors lève-toi. Anas obéit en révélant ses blessures. Je vois que mon fils t'a fait la vie dure…**, remarqua-t-il avant de marquer une pause entre ses phrases. **Ca tombe bien, j'ai une mission à te confier…**

Badack s'arrêta en voyant le mine crispé du mentor de son fils.

**- Oh, peut-être que tu veux rejoindre tes ancêtres ?** lui suggéra-t-il froidement en sachant qu'Anas acceptera son devoir sans discuter les ordres.

**- Non, non, non, j'accepte la mission. Vous pouvez compter sur moi**, s'empressa Anas de dire, après avoir pris conscience l'agacement du chef de son ancien groupe.

**- Bien, tu t'occuperas de Cébia ! Elle a besoin d'une petite correction de ta part, **annonça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur une membre qui était cachée devant le plus grand guerrier du groupe. **Tomâ !**

Le guerrier interpellé comprit rapidement ce que voulait son chef : il s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, qui, sous la pression de Tomâ, s'avança à la hauteur de Badack. Elle portait un ensemble assez différent des hommes : ses bottes et son armure était en blanc et son justaucorps était en rose. Elle avait des cheveux noirs raides et courts et des yeux en amande foncé. Bref, elle était belle et mince. Elle paraissait fragile aux yeux de tout le monde, mais ses traits sur son visage démontraient le contraire.

**- Attention à son caractère**, prévint Badack avant d'étirer un sourire dans un coin de sa bouche, en sachant qu'Anas allait passer de nouveau un sale temps avec cette fille.

Ce fut ce moment-là que Carot découvrit une jeune fille de presque de son âge. Pendant que cette dernière effectuait une traversée au milieu du groupe de son père, l'adolescent n'avait pas cessé de la fixer. Cette Cébia lui avait frappé dans son œil et pourtant… aucune des filles qu'il rencontrait sur la planète Végéta ne l'avait attiré de cette façon. Peut-être qu'il avait aimé son caractère ? Ou était-ce dû à son jeune âge ? Mais… cette fille rayonnait trop sur l'adolescent !

De retour à la réalité, Goku dut mettre son bras devant lui pour se protéger des premiers rayons du Soleil. Il était tout simplement sorti du transe dès le lever du Soleil à l'horizon. Il prit conscience du temps qu'il avait passé sur cette falaise. Toute la nuit. Il comprit pourquoi il était venu la vieille. Il avait, en fait, chassé Chichi de la maison avant de partir se méditer, mais en même temps, il avait laissé son fils Gohan dormir tout seul.

Goku s'abaissa avant de s'envoler à une vitesse pour être rentré le plus vite possible sans gaspiller son énergie inutilement. Il avait un entraînement aujourd'hui. Avec son fils maintenant.

Pendant son vol, il repensa, avec amusement, à la réaction de son père à propos de sa relation avec Cébia.

En effet, après la mort d'Anas, succombé de ses blessures graves sur une autre planète, Badack était très énervé par les chamailleries entre son fils et Cébia, mais il les vit d'un bon œil.

_Assis sur un rocher autour du feu en compagnie de guerriers qui mangeaient leur part, Carot, jeune homme de 16 ans, s'apprêta à prendre un gigot cuit sur le feu, alors qu'il vit quelqu'un le dépasser. Il devina alors le coupable : Cébia._

_**- Excellent, ce gigot ! Tu deviens lent. Tu devais dormir tôt comme les gamins !** se blagua-t-elle en appréciant délicieusement la viande._

_**- Cébia ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !** la gronda Carot, en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il détestait s'être fait avoir par une jeune fille._

_**- Oh ? Le fils à papa veut me punir ?** s'ironisa la jeune fille en voyant le regard dur du jeune homme._

_**- Laissez mon père en dehors de ça !**_

_**- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?** le provoqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle lui sourit sournoisement._

_**- CAROT, CEBIA, ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! VOUS ME DONNEZ LA MIGRAINE !** cria Badack, très fortement irrité par les disputes des adolescents._

_A ce moment-là, Carot et Cébia quittèrent le groupe sans dire un mot, en prenant chacun un chemin séparé. Carot était furieux de ne pas avoir pu toucher un seul morceau de gigot, il s'installa dans une vieille branche d'un arbre et il regarda les étoiles pour se calmer. Lentement, il s'assoupit._

_Soudain, une voix très masculine surgit dans les tympans du jeune homme, manquant de le faire tomber de branche. C'était Badack._

_**- CAROT ! J'ai à te parler !** annonça le père d'une voix dure. Il lança à son fils un morceau de la viande._

_**- Oui, père**, hocha l'adolescent en attrapant ce bout._

_**- Je t'ai observé avec Cébia**, l'informa-t-il en étant neutre. Carot resta sans voix. **Allons, je ne suis pas dupe. Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil depuis le début ?** Badack ricana en voyant son fils laisser sa bouche ouverte. **Fiston, même si ta relation avec cette fille m'énerve, je te veux heureux avec elle. La vie, même sur Végéta, est très courte. Tu me ressembles peut-être, mais tu tiens ça de ta mère. Ta défunte mère**, se corrigea-t-il mélancoliquement._

_**- Euh… Tout va bien, père ?** s'inquiéta le fils, surpris de la réaction de son père mais triste d'avoir appris la nouvelle à propos de sa mère._

_**- Ecoute-moi bien**, lui conseilla Badack en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son enfant. **Ta mère était morte quelques jours après ta naissance. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle ait succombée à ses blessures. Selon elle, une menace se pesait sur la planète Végéta. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là. Je voulais t'avertir que quoi que vous faisiez, toi et Cébia, vous devez rester soudés comme équipe ! Compris Carot ?**_

_**- Hum**, fit Carot, visiblement troublé par la révélation à propos de sa mère._

_**- Une autre chose encore, **ajouta-t-il en durcirant son regard dans celui de son fils.** A part nous deux, personne ne sait ce que savait ta mère. Ils ne la croiront pas.**_

_Sur ce, Badack s'était allé en éloignant son fils dans un silence pesante. Carot était dans ses pensées, mais il avait compris le sous-entendu à propos de l'équipe. Visiblement Badack acceptait sa relation avec Cébia, bien qu'agacé. Le jeune homme sourit en levant sa tête pour voir les étoiles avant de manger son repas._

Depuis la nuit où Badack avait confié à son fils la cause de la mort de sa mère, Carot s'était juré de protéger Cébia, celle avec qui il se querellait parfois. Jusqu'à sa mort.

Quant à la mère de Carot, juste avant de mourir, elle avait parlé d'une menace et elle avait raison. Badack l'avait prise au sérieux et avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de raisonner son cousin, le Roi Végéta.

La menace, c'était Freezer…

Carot avait échoué sa mission : Cébia était morte.

Lâchement assassinée par une traîtresse au service de Freezer, lors d'une mission sur une autre planète. Sa défunte femme… en payait cher, très cher. Elle avait eu le juste temps de glisser à son homme un nom du assassin qui n'était autre que son amie de combat.

A cette pensée, Goku, qui grimaçait de dégoût, augmentait sa vitesse d'un seul coup pour arriver en quelques instants. Plus il pensait à son passé, plus il avait une envie de se venger de sa planète Végéta et ses conditions sociales, et surtout de sa famille.

Freezer avait essayé de détruire la planète à sa naissance, mais il y fut parvenu quelques années plus tard. Ce grand mercenaire avait sans doute opté une stratégie permettant de faiblir les saïyens et de les rendre vulnérables même en étant unis. Badack l'avait pressenti en lui insistant de rester soudé en équipe.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que son fils comme équipe. Le dernier espoir de vaincre un jour l'assassin.

Ses amis terriens… Goku ne voulait pas encore les mêler à son vengeance. Pas encore…

A peine arrivé à sa maison, Goku rentra précipitamment dans la chambre de son fils, mais il la trouva vide. Soudain, il entendit les bruits venant de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit furieusement la porte et vit avec surprise son fils en compagnie…. de Chichi. Tous nus. Dans le bain.

Devant cette scène, Goku sentit sa colère monter en lui, d'une part, en raison de ce qui s'était passé la vieille et d'une autre part, à la mort de Cébia. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé mourir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

En voyant Chichi, la copie conforme de sa défunte femme, se rougir de honte d'être dénuée devant Gohan et de s'être imposée sans l'autorisation du père de l'enfant, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à la résister. Bien que Chichi ressemblait beaucoup à Cébia, elles avaient, toutes les deux, des personnalités différentes. Le saïyen mit inconsciemment ses doigts à sa bouche. Le baiser que Chichi lui avait donné la vieille. Jamais l'extraterrestre n'avait éprouvé auparavant. Même pas avec Cébia.

Sur ce, Goku ferma la porte, aussi vite qu'il avait ouvert au départ, laissant Chichi abasourdie et Gohan insouciant. Derrière la porte, le saïyen serra alors ses mains et comprit qu'il lui sera très difficile de séparer son fils de cette femme si captivante.

Soudain, il entendit les coups faibles mais réguliers derrière lui, il se redressa pour laisser la jeune femme de sortir en kimono.

**- Ecoute, Goku, je comprends qu'il t'est très difficile d'oublier ta femme, mais je ne puis pas la remplacer**, dit-elle d'une voix franche, mais timide. Elle avala assez difficilement sa salive avant de poursuivre. **Puis-je te suggérer quelque chose ?**

Goku la regarda en fonçant ses sourcils. Chichi sut rapidement qu'il accepta de l'écouter.

**- Pour la…**, s'interrompt-elle un bref moment avant de déclarer. **La sécurité de ton fils, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour nous de nous marier.**

**- Nous marier ? Mais ce n'était pas déjà le cas ?** se confondit le saïyen, croyant à l'adéquation à la tradition saïyenne, c'est à dire prendre une femme et passer des moments à ses côtés. Comme c'était son cas avec Cébia.

**- Non**, sourit Chichi en secouant sa tête. **Il nous faut un église, un repas collectif, des habits, des bagues, de la…**

**- Assez ! J'ai compris, j'accepte et occupez-vous de tout ça !** pressa Goku en essayant de garder son sang froid. Il était irrité en entendant une des coutumes _encore_ complexes sur cette planète bleue.

**- Alors, Gohan sera content !** sautilla la jeune femme, après être surprise par la réponse de l'extraterrestre.

**- Quoi ?** fit Goku, perdu.

**- Euh… enfin, il m'a demandé si nous étions mariés comme l'indiquait à la fin du conte sur Mulan**, bafouilla-t-elle en baissant sa tête.

**- Compris**, acquiesça-t-il en sachant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Mulan. Mais il s'en moquait. **Je vais entraîner Gohan sur le champ, **ajouta-t-il froidement avant de planter la jeune femme seule dans la pièce.

Un mois plus tard, Goku passa la première nuit en tant que mari d'une terrienne. Mais il avait toujours refusé de dormir dans le lit à deux personnes. Il s'allongeait par terre, sur un matelas et une couverture. Dans la même pièce que sa femme.

Pensif, le saïyen scruta le plafond en étant éveillé. Il voulait juste que Chichi s'en allait et que Gohan la considérait comme sa mère mais il avait accepté _par contraint_ qu'elle habite avec lui par sécurité de son fils. Seulement, il était embêté maintenant car son fils lui avait demandé s'il aimait sa femme et il ne voulait pas lui avouer la vérité. Pas tout de suite.

A cette pensée, Goku se leva et s'habilla. Il n'en pouvait pas de rester dans cette maison. Il étouffait. Avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil sur Chichi, sa nouvelle femme, endormie à poings fermés dans son lit bien épais.

_Qu'elle est belle quand elle dort…_ pensait-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le saïyen se trouvait au même endroit que la dernière fois : debout sur le bord de la falaise. Mais à une différence, le jeune homme sentit les poils de sa queue se redresser et la tension monter en lui et ainsi, il laissa exploser sa colère, sa tristesse, sa douleur, sa pression qu'il avait accumulées durant ces derniers jours et inconsciemment sa puissance qu'il dégageait.

**- ARRETEZ DE ME TORTUER ! JE NE SUIS NI UN DECHET, NI UN TRAITRE, ET NI UN LAAAAAAAAAAAAACHEEEEEEEEEE ! **rugit-il pour se libérer d'un combat intérieur qu'il ne parvenait pas à rayer auparavant.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec Chichi. Pour la première fois, il s'était confiée à une jeune terrienne ses vraies origines. Tout de suite après la première journée. Tout le contraire de ses mais terriens. Il s'était laissé aussi guider par la libido de la femme. Et pour finir, ils s'étaient mariés.

Le saïyen avait fait cela pour son fils afin de restaurer sa confiance en sa progéniture. Et pour bien mener à son objectif à long terme et ultime : Tuer Freezer.

A la pensée de Freezer, Goku trembla de colère, en l'associant aux discussions de son père et surtout à la mort de sa mère et de Cébia, et inévitablement, il eut peur de l'affronter pour sauver son honneur et son peuple qui survivaient. Il en était persuadé.

Mais il sut qu'il ne fit pas cela seulement pour le bien de son peuple et son honneur. Il avait, depuis son arrivée sur Terre et particulièrement sa rencontre avec Chichi, découvert qu'il avait une mission en plus : protéger les innocents qui ignoraient totalement des problèmes au niveau galaxien. Ces terriens étaient, à son goût, trop primitifs, sauf une petite poignée de personnes savantes dont l'une de ses amis en faisait partie et vivaient en harmonie malgré les petits incidents. Protéger cette planète bleue, et surtout ceux ce qu'il aimait.

En fait, Goku était, petit à petit, tombé amoureux d'une petite terrienne dont l'apparence était frappante avec sa première femme, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Il se tortura lorsqu'il fut envahi dans son esprit des paroles de ses compatriotes qu'il avait entendues dans sa jeunesse. Ceux-ci lui interdisaient de tomber amoureux d'une étrangère, d'une autre femme que les saïyennes pures, sinon ils le maudirait à tout jamais dès qu'il aura un bâtard et il serait alors considéré comme un traître, la honte au peuple saïyen.

Ainsi, le saïyen passait tous les soirs à combattre contre ses esprits internes sans l'avouer à Chichi, à ses amis et même pas à son fils. Et c'était seulement cette nuit-là qu'il parvint à se surpasser mentalement en se libérant de ses sentiments refoulés en lui depuis plusieurs jours. Epuisé par le combat spirituel, il s'agenouilla pour souffler avant de s'endormir.

Des milliers d'années-lumière de la Terre, le cri rugissant de Goku semblait atteindre, sur un petit satellite d'une planète de couleur brune, un petit groupe de trois saïyens qui levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Le plus petit d'entre eux, qui semblait être le leader, vérifia alors son détecteur avant de se tourner vers les deux autres saïyens restants.

**- Il nous reste une planète à vérifier sans que Freezer le sache. Une autre planète d'une autre galaxie. La plus proche du Soleil et habitée. Le PT140E…**_

* * *

_

J'espère que vous avez aimé... Alors, vite, lisez la suite!


	5. Chapitre 5: Raditz

**Partie 5 : Radiz **

Un an plus tard, Goku se retrouvait au bord d'une falaise. Il sourit paisiblement : il est enfin un homme heureux. Il était marié à Chichi à la terrienne, non seulement par sécurité pour son fils, mais aussi par l'amour.

Oui, par l'amour. Le saïyen, qui était autrefois connu par sa froideur, son arrogance, sa dureté, avait succombé par l'amour qu'une jeune terrienne, dont sa ressemblance avec sa première femme saïyenne, Cébia, était frappante, lui avait apporté. Grâce à Gohan, qui ignorait l'histoire réelle de sa vraie mère. Goku se sentit renaître une nouvelle fois, mais il ne put oublier Cébia, son premier amour. Peut-être de l'amitié forte ? Il en fut incapable de différencier ses sentiments entre Cébia et Chichi.

Mais en tout cas, Cébia lui avait donné un fils et il ne pouvait pas l'oublier aussi facilement. Il la voyait à travers Gohan, qui gardait inconsciemment des traits de Cébia.

Quant à Chichi, il avait appris à l'aimer à la façon terrienne. Avec elle, le saïyen apprit beaucoup de choses sur les coutumes locales, sur l'éducation, la culture. Bien plus que seul avec ses amis.

Actuellement, Goku est devenu plus docile, plus ouvert, sans toutefois perdre ses origines et ses caractères naturelles.

Ses amis… Goku ne les avait jamais négligés depuis son installation avec son fils. Il les rendait parfois visite à Kaméhouse. Il se liait d'amitié avec Krilin, Tortue Génial, Bulma et ses parents les Brief, Yajirobé, Lunch, Piccolo, Dieu, Yamcha, Plume, Olochon, Tenshinshan et Chaozu. Il apprenait des choses de chacun, leur parcours particulier, leurs pouvoirs spéciaux.

_Tout débutait par une aventure menée par une jeune adolescente belle de 16 ans. C'était Bulma à l'époque, qui était partie à la recherche des boules de Dragon Ball pour exaucer son vœu le plus cher : un jeune homme. _

_Sur son chemin, elle rencontrait d'abord Olochon, un petit bonhomme à la tête du cochon. Puis, aidé de ce dernier, elle avait réussi à convaincre un garçon sans scrupules Yamcha et Plume, l'ancien compagnon du petit cochon de la suivre. Ensuite, ensemble, ils rencontrèrent Tortue Génial qui les donnait un premier étoile et qui faisait promettre à Yamcha de le prendre comme élève, si celui-ci accomplissait une condition de Bulma. Enfin, après avoir déjoué les plans des malfaiteurs qui rêvaient de régner le Monde, ils assistèrent à une naissance du Dragon prénommé Sheron._

_La route les séparait alors : Bulma retournait chez ses parents, tandis que Yamcha, Plume et Olochon avaient pris le chemin vers le Kaméhouse où ils avaient rencontré ensuite Krilin et Lunch. Plus tard, Tortue Génial et ses élèves avaient fait la connaissance de Tenshinshan et de Chaozu lors du championnat du monde d'arts martiaux. Après avoir découvert l'assassinat de Krilin, Tenshinshan avait passé l'accord avec Tortue Génial de trouver l'auteur afin d'intégrer dans sa tribu et de ressusciter Krilin et les autres combattants du tournoi et il avait fini par rencontrer Yajirobé, puis Dieu en passant par le Maître Karine et Popo._

_Enfin, arrivait le second championnat, la tribu agrandie avait découvert l'existence de Piccolo, qui était vaincu par Tenshinshan en finale._

_La tribu fut ainsi rejointe par Goku et sa petite famille. Chacun vit s'entraida en paix et en harmonie. Chaque année, ils se réunissaient pour se raviver des souvenirs passés ensemble._

Goku ne regretta ainsi pas sa vie qu'il menait sur Terre. Il vit toujours aussi harmonieusement avec son fils et sa nouvelle femme dans une maison isolée au bord d'une rivière.

&&&&

Soudain, il fonça ses sourcils et se mémorisa ce qu'il avait rêvé la nuit :

_Trois hommes d'une autre planète surgissaient devant Goku et le provoquaient pour que ce dernier acceptait un duel. Le saïyen, seul contre trois, se trouva assassiné et entendit les supplices de son fils et de sa femme._

Ce rêve ne lui prédit rien de bon. Goku s'en méfia et se sentit obligé de le surveiller, comme il l'avait fait depuis quelques nuits.

Peut-être que pour les terriens, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais pour les saïyens, ce genre de rêve cachait très souvent une image prémonitoire pendant le sommeil. Rares les saïyens trouvaient des solutions pour parader l'annonce.

&&&&

Une voix fit sortir Goku de ses pensées et le saïyen vit alors son jeune fils arriver en flottant à une mètre devant lui.

**- Papa, maman t'attend à la maison pour se rendre ensemble à Kamé**, lui informa-t-il heureux à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveau les amis de ses parents.

**- Bien, on y va ensemble**, acquiesça-t-il en chassant de sa tête des pensées sombres à propos de son rêve.

Sur ce, Goku rejoignit son fils, maintenant âgé de 5 ans et ensemble, ils partirent chercher Chichi. Goku était fier de son fils qui révéla en lui un potentiel gigantesque, mais il le suspecta une bonne grosse place d'énergie invisible.

En effet, Gohan n'eut pas conscience de sa force et préféra parfois se réfugier dans la nature en observant les animaux dès qu'il eut un moment de détente ; ce qui agaçait son père qui espérait que son fils suit la même passion que lui.

Mais la passion de la nature venait de sa mère adoptive… Gohan était attaché à Chichi. Cette dernière passait assez rapidement de la d'une guerrière terrienne en une modèle d'une mère de famille tout en conservant ses aptitudes des arts martiaux. Le petit saïyen préférait le douceur de la mère à la brutalité de son père.

Goku se consola en sachant que son fils ne supporta pas l'injustice et se tint prêt à se battre pour le bien-être du monde. Il lui en avait parlé.

_Goku, assis sur le lit de son fils, qui était en train de lire un roman, éclata sa voix après l'avoir regardé un moment._

_**- Gohan…** l'appela-t-il, d'une voix douce. Il vit son enfant unique décoller son nez du livre sans dire un mot._

_L'enfant savait que son père s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand il l'appelait de cette façon._

_**- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimais pas te battre et je voudrais savoir quelle était ton implication dans les arts martiaux**, lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Il savait que son fils le comprenait très bien malgré son jeune âge. Grâce au programme saïyen._

_**- Papa…**, commença Gohan agacé, avant de se taire, prolongé dans ses réflexions. **Si ton impression est que je n'aime pas me battre, la vraie raison c'est que je te considérais comme mon partenaire. Je ne te voyais pas comme un adversaire. Et puis, à mes yeux, tu ne commets pas une crime. Si je voyais quelqu'un le faire, je crois que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire payer, **finit-il en regardant sérieusement son père dans ses yeux._

_Les yeux de sa mère Cébia. Le même regard quand elle lui avait frappé dans l'œil lorsqu'il la voyait pour la première fois. Un regard qui en disait long._

_**- J'ai compris. Qu'as-tu quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?** lui implora-t-il de le répondre en sachant que son regard hérité de sa mère cachait une autre fibre de la vérité._

_**- Oui, papa…**, dit Gohan tristement en détournant son regard. **Les images, que la casque me montrait, m'apprennent que je suis un saïyen et que je ne peux pas me passer des arts martiaux malgré tout. C'est… un besoin et… Je… Je ferai tout pour que j'arrive à ton niveau… pour que tu sois fier de moi**, ajouta-t-il en rougissant._

_A ces mots, Goku, rassuré, lui sourit et lui caressa sa tête avant de quitter la chambre en laissant son fils retourner à sa lecture._

&&&&

Arrivés à Kaméhouse, en navette aérienne conduite par Chichi, les amis de Goku les attendaient avec impatience. A peine mis les pieds sur la plage, ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui :

**- Bonjour !** crièrent ses amis en chœur.

**- Bonjour, désolé d'être en retard**, s'excusa Goku en aidant à sortir sa femme de la navette.

**- Mais ce n'est pas grave !** rassure Torture Génial. **Tu arrives à pic !**

Bulma s'approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouilla en lui souriant. Elle aimait les petits enfants.

**- Ca va Gohan ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui**, lui répondit-il perplexe.

**- Tu viens avec moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi.**

A ces mots, Gohan esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers ses parents qui lui hochèrent. Ayant compris cette signification, l'enfant suit Bulma dans la maison en laissant les adultes entrés dans les discussions.

&&&&

Ayant pénétré dans une pièce qui appartenait à Krilin, Gohan vit un cadeau sur la table. Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent vers cet objet. Bien que Gohan soit saïyen, il avait les mêmes envies que les terriens : ouvrir un cadeau qui lui était destiné.

Le petit garçon se précipita alors et s'apprêta à déchirer le beau paquet qui enveloppait son présent, lorsqu'il reçut soudainement une sensation. Tout de suite, Gohan fonça ses sourcils, Bulma, qui était très impatient de l'action de l'enfant, ne le remarquait pas.

**- Alors, Gohan, tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Allez, dépêche-t…**, insistait Bulma avant de constater le regard du petit saïyen.

**- Une… une force… Elle se dirigeait vers nous**, annonça-t-il avant de quitter à toute vitesse la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

Gohan, à peine sorti de Kaméhouse, vit tout de suite les visages endurcies de son père et de ses amis. Il sut qu'ils avaient aussi ressenti cette sensation et il eut la confirma de ce qu'il soupçonnait.

**- Qu'as tu Goku ?** se surprit le chauve en voyant le visage de Goku, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait. **Mais, c'est une force maléfique…**, évalua-t-il en tremblant. Cette force était gigantesque.

**- Il s'agit de mon frère aîné Radiz**, révéla Goku en tremblant de colère. Son rêve qu'il faisait était arrivé, mais jamais il n'aura cru que son frère avait survécu. Il ne voyait qu'une solution. **Il travaillait pour l'assassin de ma planète.**

**- QUOI ?** s'exclamèrent ses amis de surpris. Aucun d'eux n'imaginait que Goku avait un frère. Le saïyen ne se confiait quasiment pas à ses amis, même pas à sa femme.

**- Chichi, Bulma, pouvez-vous occuper de Gohan ?** **Il doit l'ignorer,** supplia Goku en ignorant l'exclamation de surprise de ses amis.

**- Ou… Oui**, bafouilla Chichi en rejoignant Bulma à la porte du Kaméhouse. **Viens Gohan !** l'appela-t-elle alors que l'enfant se trouvait au seuil du terrassa.

Ce dernier scruta son père mécontent, et celui-ci le remarqua en durcissant son regard.

**- DEGAGE !** lui cria Goku, ce qui sursautèrent ses amis.

Gohan resta immobile en défiant son père, avant de céder en sachant que son père agissait cela pour sa sécurité. Mais il avait aussi peur pour lui s'il mourrait, qui va lui apprendre à se battre ? Sa mère ne lui servait plus rien depuis longtemps déjà et… ses amis ? Peut-être.

A peine rejoint les seules femmes du Kaméhouse, il entendit un bruit d'atterrissage et il se tourna lentement pour voir un homme.

Un homme à la même carrure que son père. Il portait le même uniforme que les saïyens et il avait même une queue de singe.

C'est un saïyen.

Raditz. Son frère.

Il ressemblait à son père, mais il avait des cheveux en arrière qui se laissait tomber jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Cet homme examinait les habitants de cette île jusque son regard tomba sur Goku. Il le croyait mort avec les autres habitants de la planète Végéta.

**- Mais c'est toi Carot ! Que faisais tu là ?** s'étonna-t-il, visiblement choqué de retrouver son frère sur cette Terre.

Mais Goku ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'observer son frère aîné.

**- Niiik…**, ricana Raditz, un peu surpris de mutisme de son frère. Il savait que son frère ne parlait pas beaucoup lorsqu'il voulait se battre. **J'ai l'ordre de vendre cette planète et** **eh bien, tu m'aides à la nettoyer.** Il repéra Gohan et les filles, pensant que c'étaient les êtres les plus faibles de la planète. **Commençons par ces filles et cet enfant**, lui proposa-t-il en montrant les futurs cobayes du menton.

**- Radiz, je n'accepte plus les ordres de Freezer, **lui informa-t-il avant de lui expliquer. **Je suis ici où je peux respirer la paix. Allons nous battre ailleurs**, finit-il en lui lançant un regard éclair. Il détestait que son frère s'en prenait à sa famille. Il ne se permettait pas de perdre une seconde fois un membre de sa famille. Mais son frère travaillait pour Freezer, alors, il n'avait plus le choix.

**- Mmm… Proposition accordée, mais à une condition que si je gagne, je vendrai cette planète**, lui implora Raditz, déçu par la réaction de son frère. **Tiens, cet enfant n'est autre que ton fils ? **devina-t-il en voyant que Gohan tentait de cacher ce qu'il avait autour de sa taille.

**- N… NON ! **mentit Goku, en tentant de lui barrer l'espace de vision sur son enfant.

Raditz lui sourit et se déplaça à une grande vitesse pour revenir devant son frère avec… Gohan dans sa main droite comme s'il prenait son bouclier. L'enfant se rendit compte de ce qui lui était arrivé et tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. Le nouvel arrivant l'immobilisa pour vérifier sa petite queue de singe.

**- Il a une queue de singe. Nous sommes les seuls à avoir cette particularité. Ne l'oublie pas Carot**, instruira-t-il à son frère. **Bon, on est à l'égalité. Allons nous combattre, mais avant… **suspendit-il en s'approchant son frère pour lui donner un coup de pied violent.

Ce violent fouetté envoya Goku au tapis, alors qu'il ne le vit pas assez rapidement pour le bloquer. Il avait mal évalué la force de son frère. La dernière fois, il était à peu près de son même niveau et il arrivait à son cheville. Connaissant son frère, Goku supposait alors qu'il avait dû subir plusieurs transformations en gorille afin de vaincre aisément les habitants lors de ses missions.

**- Si tu veux me battre, tu n'as qu'à me suivre**, ricana Raditz en flottant pour se lancer dans un vol tandis que Gohan appela son père désespérément.

**- GOHAN !** cria-t-il en essayant de se mettre sur ses pieds. **NON, NON, NON , **hurla-t-il, tremblant de colère et de haine envers son frère qui osait prendre son fils comme un bouclier.

Ses amis jusqu'à présent étaient tétanisés par l'apparition se sentirent coupables de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher l'extraterrestre de prendre à l'enfant. Chichi se précipita vers son mari en pleurs pour l'aider.

**- Chichi, je te promets de ramener Gohan vivant. Je suis sûr que Raditz ne le tuera pas tout de suite et puis tu connais la force de notre garçon**, lui rassura-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait prononcé pour la première fois le « notre ».

**- Ou… Oui**, sanglota Chichi qui était très attaché à l'enfant dès sa première rencontre.

**- Bon, je vous confie Chichi, je vais retrouver mon frère, **sollicita Goku à ses amis.

**- Mais tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ! **protesta Krilin. **Il est bien trop fort pour toi !**

**- Merci, Krilin, mais c'est une affaire entre lui et moi**, obstina Goku fermement avant de se préparer au décollage.

**- NON ! **intervint une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse s'interrompre.

Cette voix attira Goku et ses amis et provint d'une cachette d'une facette de la maison. Une silhouette connue de tout le monde se révela un namek. Il s'agissait de Piccolo. Celui-ci s'avança vers Goku.

**- Pardon ?** fit Goku, abasourdi par l'apparition soudaine de Piccolo. Il le savait absorbé par l'entraînement quotidien, mais pas au point d'intervenir dans un problème qui lui était personnel.

**- Ton frère m'a offensé alors que je m'entraînais. Alors, j'ai un compte à lui régler, moi aussi. Ainsi ceci est une affaire entre les extraterrestres, même si je n'aime pas m'associer à toi pour contrer ce saïyen**, lui expliqua le Namek.

**- D'accord**, acquiesça Goku après quelques secondes d'hésitation. **Moi non plus, mais un de plus ne sera pas un de trop**, lui rassura le saïyen.

Sur ce, en un regard, les extraterrestres démarrèrent pour ainsi survoler l'océan rapidement à la recherche de Raditz, de peur de le perdre en détectant sa force.

En quelques années passées sur Terre, Carot avait appris les secrets des terriens et des nameks et maintenant, il préféra léguer à Bulma son détecteur de puissance qui lui est devenu inutile. La jeune femme, ravie, étudia, en plus le détecteur, la capsule et ses accessoires après que Gohan ait plus besoin, toute la nouvelle technologique inconnue pour elle.

&&&&

Raditz atterrit dans un endroit désolant où il était arrivé en capsule et il eut du mal à calmer son neveu qui essayait toujours d'échapper à ses mains.

**- CALME-TOI !** lui cria Raditz visiblement agacé. **Tu as de la chance que je ne te tue pas sur le champ, mais comme tu es mon neveu…**

**- Peu m'importe que tu sois mon oncle ou non, je ne me calmerai pas !** s'entêta Gohan en croisant ses bras contre son poitrine.

**- Tu es bien un saïyen…** sourit-il nostalgique. La position de l'enfant lui faisait penser à son père. **Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! **beugla-t-il en le mettant brutalement dans la capsule prématurément ouverte.

L'enfant reçut alors un choc au niveau du crâne contre le plafond métallique situé au dessus du siège et s'évanouit. Raditz, en le voyant, soupira de soulagement et referma la capsule par précaution.

Soudain, son détecteur se mit à chiffrer pour lui indiquer qu'il existait deux individus à une puissance supérieure au commun des humains. Il sut immédiatement que c'était son frère qui arrivait pour un duel, mais qui était l'autre ? Il supposa que Carot lui ramenait son ami terrien. Pourtant, son frère devait bien savoir que les terriens étaient trop faibles pour les saïyens. Quel était son plan ?

Raditz n'eut pas le temps de penser, puisque Goku et Piccolo vinrent d'atterrir pour commencer le combat extraterrestre.

**- Ha ha ha ha, **poussa Raditz un ricanement machiavélique. **Vous allez vous unir pour me battre ? **s'étonna-t-il faussement avant de fixer son frère.** Carot, je te croyais bien plus intelligent ! Un terrien ne marche pas bien sur un saïyen ! Tu veux mourir ? Bien, tu vas rejoindre les autres ! **enchaîna-t-il rapidement l'un après l'autre.

**- Trêve de bavardage ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! **réprimanda Goku, pressé de rejoindre son fils unique. Il se mit en garde en même temps que Piccolo.

Ce dernier ne bronchait même pas lorsque Raditz lui considérait comme un terrien. Il avait tout simplement suivi les conseils du néo-terrien. Celui-ci lui avait confié que Raditz portait un détecteur qui faisait aussi d'office une talkie-walkie ou une radio en quelque sorte. Donc, une moindre information pouvait donner inévitablement des indices aux ennemis. C'est ainsi que Piccolo dissimulait son identité de namek.

Goku savait comment réagir face à son frère dès qu'il le vit. Il lui avait informé son désertion vis à vis à Freezer. C'était volontaire de sa part et en plus, il savait que s'il avait fait cela, les deux autres arriveraient d'ici peu et que Raditz ne serait jamais venu sur Terre sans les deux autres.

Le rêve que le saïyen avait fait auparavant se confirmait. Maintenant, il lui faudra trouver un parade.

Tout de suite.

**- Très bien, **céda Raditz avant de se mettre en garde.

Raditz s'enlaça alors pour se mettre à la hauteur de son frère et du « présumé » terrien afin de les donner des coups de poings, mais Goku et Piccolo arrivèrent assez facilement à les bloquer. Puis l'aîné saïyen enchaîna ses coups mais sans résultat.

&&&&

Quelques heures plus tard, il parvint enfin à arracher le bras de Piccolo en envoyant une énergie sur eux, mais en revanche, il reçut un fouetté facial venant de son frère pour se trouver projeté en arrière. Presque immédiatement, Raditz se mit sur ses pieds et ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère.

**- Co… Comment ?** suffoqua-t-il.

**- Tu parles trop !** lui tempêta Goku en s'accourant sur lui pour continuer à le battre.

Goku le projeta après lui avoir infligé plusieurs touches avec l'aide de Piccolo. Il était fou furieux d'être dérangé par son frère alors qu'il se persévérait à vivre en paix.

Raditz rencontra à peine contre son visage le sol, Goku le fit tourner avec son pied pour l'obliger à le regarder et appuya dessus la poitrine.

**- Carot… Je te croyais affaibli !** étonna Raditz.

**- Où est mon fils ?** blâma-t-il en ignorant la stupéfaction de ce dernier. Il pressa encore plus sa poitrine.

**- Va te faire foutre, Carot !** lui cracha-t-il avant de sentir ses côtés cassées lorsque Goku exerça de nouveau une pression sur son thorax encore plus forte que la dernière fois. **Haaaaaaaaaa ! Ca… Ca… Capsu…**, essaya-t-il d'articuler après avoir crié de douleur.

A la surprise de Raditz, Goku enleva son pied sur son thorax, pour laisser place à Piccolo qui était en train de préparer une attaque ultime qui acheva l'arrivant en le perçant son cœur, ensuite son détecteur afin de détruire toute possibilité de transmettre une nouvelle information inutile.

Un saïyen de moins.

Goku sentit sa colère se dissiper lentement en s'avançant vers la capsule, mais en même temps, il fut désolé pour son frère. Depuis toujours, il le méprisait. Non pas pour cause de la fraternité entre eux, mais de sa vantardise. Une fois, il était tombé dans son piège et en garda un très mauvais souvenir.

&&&&

_En effet, Carot, à peine entré dans le groupe de son père, rencontra son frère aîné dans un domicile familial. Ce dernier le vit en train de chercher son père du regard._

_**- Si tu veux voir papa, prends cette porte-là**, lui lança-t-il en montrant la porte du doigt._

_A peine mis la main sur la poignée, Carot entendit la voix de Raditz :_

_**- J'en doute que tu puisses y arriver. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le maîtriser, je suis le meilleur**, le prévint-il en ricanant._

_**- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide**, lui répliqua-t-il sèchement. Raditz était trop bavard à son goût et Carot le détestait, mais par respect envers son père, il le faisait confiance._

_Peu après, Carot trouva une bête féroce, qui lui sauta dessus, et sous l'effet de surpris, il ne parvint pas à la maîtriser sous l'hilarité de son frère aîné. Badack vint, alarmé par les bruits inhabituels, dans la salle et cria au prénom de son fils aîné._

_**- D'accord, d'accord**, grogna ce dernier avant de se tourner vers la bête et de l'attraper par son cou._

_Carot se redressa subitement en gardant un œil sur la bête. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Seul Raditz la maîtrisa. Mais un faible reflet l'attira dans l'endroit où s'était trouvé la bête. Sur 4 pattes, Carot s'approcha, put voir un objet et l'examina, avant de le casser dans sa main._

_**- Raditz…, tu me payeras !** serra-t-il entre ses dents en réalisant que l'objet était en fait une mode d'emploi en forme du morceau de métal, disant comment dompter une bête métallique et que celle-ci fut désignée par un seul maître. _

_Ce seul maître, c'était Raditz._

_Pas besoin d'être le meilleur pour recevoir cette abominable bête._

&&&&

Le saïyen ouvrit alors la capsule et retrouva son fils endormi qu'il réveilla aussitôt.

**- Aïe ma tête…** marmonna Gohan avant de se rendre compte que son père était présent. **PAPA !**

**- Gohan ! **s'exclama son père, heureux de le voir vivant. Il le prit dans ses bras et se tourna voir Piccolo en train de se concentrer sur son bras amputé, afin de le faire repousser.

Les nameks, seuls, avaient cette faculté de faire repousser sur un membre manquant et ils étaient doués pour la magie et même pour inventer les nouvelles attaques sous forme d'énergie le plus efficaces.

Goku sourit en voyant Piccolo retrouver l'usage de son nouveau bras.

**- Piccolo… Les deux autres viendront et ils sont encore plus puissants que Raditz**, lui avertit-il.

**- Kreuk, j'ai compris, tu veux les affronter seul ? **pressentit-il sceptique.

**- Non, **objecta le saïyen radicalement.

**- Pardon ? **demanda le namek, perplexe. Il pensait que Goku était suffisamment puissant pour affronter ses compatriotes.

**- Raditz faisait partie du groupe dirigé par le fils du Roi et ce dernier est bien mille fois plus fort que mon frère. Sa garde personnelle… de moitié moins fort que le prince, **se mémorisa-t-il sur ses souvenirs.

Goku se souvint parfaitement du programme d'entraînement que le Roi Végéta lui avait imposé, en raison de sa puissance et de son caractère. Juste avant son départ pour Terre, il avait rencontré son cousin et avait fait un duel nul. Il cachait sa force à Piccolo, mais celui-ci la connaissait et s'en doutait bien que le saïyen avait encore progressé depuis.

**- Tu t'es si bien informé ! **s'ironisa le namek pensant que ce serait du jeu pour son ami.

**- Non pas du tout, **lui objecta-t-il.** Ce sont les derniers renseignements avant que je ne quitte ma planète et je suppose que depuis, ils continuent à s'entraîner.**

**- Je vois, **hocha-t-il.** Dis moi franchement, tu ne t'es pas forcé pour Raditz ? **lui demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître sa réponse. Dans le combat contre Raditz, il avait éprouvé des difficultés, alors que son compagnon non…

**- Non, ce n'était qu'un petit échauffement, **lui avoua-t-il.** La plus grosse partie nous attend dans un an. Nous aurons besoin des renforts, **ajouta-t-il en regardant Gohan.

La grosse partie… Ce sont Végéta et sa garde personnelle Nappa.

Goku afficha un visage sérieux et inquiet. Il savait Végéta très fort, il l'avait une fois évalué. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à ses rêves prémonitoires. Une menace… Il était presque sûr que son cousin y était quelque chose, mais il sentait toujours des autres présences dont il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Le saïyen se frissonna subitement à l'idée de les affronter, alors qu'il les respectait, malgré l'arrière-pensée, sur Végéta.

_Bien, ça va être à nous, deux… Comme tu l'avais toujours rêvé, mon cher cousin._

En effet, Goku se souvint des paroles de Végéta, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré sur Végéta. Celui-ci lui blâmait souvent en essayant de le provoquer en duel, mais Carot tenait bon, en maîtrisant ses sentiments.

&&&&

Pendant que Goku s'occupait de son fils, Piccolo reçut un message télépathique venant du Tout-Puissant et bien qu'inhabituel, il fit la transmission au saïyen :

**- Goku… Tout-Puissant a tout vu et entendu. Il veut te voir Là-Haut tout de suite et tu risques de ne pas revenir ici avant très longtemps. C'est important et cela concerne les autres saïyens dont tu me parlais.**

**- Hum…, c'est embêtant, **admit-il. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa femme et son fils sans protection, mais il n'avait pas le choix : L'avenir de la Terre est en jeu. Il fixa le namek et lui demanda un faveur. **Piccolo, je veux que tu entraînes Gohan, on aura besoin de lui, et puis tu es le seul, à part Krilin, à t'entraîner plus souvent avec lui. Ainsi, il te connaît mieux que Krilin. S'il te plaît.**

**- D'accord**, promit-il, ravi d'entraîner Gohan.

**- Piccolo…, je te le vaudrai bien !** lui sourit Goku en faisant descendre son fils. **Gohan…, tu as tout compris pourquoi, j'espère ? **lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**- Oui, papa, les deux hommes de notre race viennent ici dans un an et ils sont plus forts. Ils veulent se venger de Raditz ou te punir de ne plus vouloir servir Freezer ?** résuma-t-il en un seul trait.

**- Oui, en gros. Sois sage avec ta mère et Piccolo et sois fort à mon retour ! D'accord ?** lui fit-il jurer, rassuré que son fils ait tout capté. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répéter.

**- Ouais !** s'exclama l'enfant.

Sur ce, Goku les salua et partit tout droit vers les cieux, tandis que Piccolo et Gohan se dirigèrent vers le Kaméhouse pour faire le point de la situation et de l'avenir.

&&&&

Sur une planète lointaine, deux saïyens restants étaient en train de manger et ils ne recevaient plus la moindre information venant de Raditz.

**- Zut ! Cet imbécile de Raditz l'a cassé ou quoi ? C'est fou qu'on peut recevoir très peu d'informations !** s'énerva un grand saïyen chauve en lançant un os derrière lui.

**- Non, il était mort**, comprit l'autre saïyen, plus petit que le premier. **Quant à la qualité d'informations, Carot n'était pas si idiot que ça…**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ce petit malin avait sans doute prévenu ce terrien qui avait achevé Raditz. Allons faire payer ce petit chenapan pour sa trahison au peuple,** décida-t-il en fixant sa garde personnelle.

**- Oui, bonne idée… Carot va regretter d'être né, **ricana-t-il, en comprenant ce que voulait dire son ancien élève.

* * *

Que va être la suite? Invasion sur Terre? Gros plan sur Végéta? Une belle bagarre en vue? Ca va être la même chose que sur les animés ou mangas? Euh... Trop de questions là! Enfin, si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse. 

A bientôt. Cornett


	6. Chapitre 6: Végéta

Coucou! Me voilà de retour, après une absence assez longue... Je sais que j'ai pas d'excuses, mais... (pause)Tout d'abord, j'ai eu un symptôme de page blanche suite à un blue. J'avais déjàplanifié la suite, mais je n'arrivais plus à écrire la moindre ligne qui me plaisait. J'ai dû aussi presser mon cerveau pour avoir des idées sur Végéta -qui est pourtant un personnage riche à mes yeux- et trouver une logique cohérente quant à la rivalité entre Végéta et Carot/Goku. Ensuite, j'ai eu des examens à passer donc des révisions obligatoires. Enfin, de nouveau un blue d'où zapping sur DBZ et les autres films et lecture des livrespour trouver des idées.

Voilà, enfin... la partie est -je ne me le répèterai jamais assez!- enfin arrivée!

* * *

**catherine and marian:** Contente que mes chapitres te plaisent, surtout le 4ème! Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura un idylle entre Végéta et Bulma! Voyons... Si je compte bien, il commencera véritablement dans deux chapitres, sauf que je décide d'en glisser dans la partie prochaine. A voir! Enfin, pour l'instant, pour te calmer de ton excitation, j'espère que ce chapitre consacré à Végéta te plairait... ;) 

**princesse des sayens**: Voilà, voilà, ton voeu est exaucé! Lol! Faut dire que j'ai fini cette partie-làdepuis pas mal de temps, mais j'ai voulu la modifier à plusieurs fois. (rougi)Je suis contente que ma façon de faire agir Carot/Goku te plait, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi une autre manière avec Végéta. A plus!

Maintenant, place au chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie 6 : Végéta.**

Installé dans un siège confortable de sa capsule qui traversait la galaxie, un jeune homme en uniforme typiquement saïyen croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il fixa l'écran devant lui d'un regard rempli de dureté, de haine et de rage et il jeta plusieurs fois l'écran de contrôle qui indiquait les chiffres de la distance vers PT140E. Il soupira de frustration chaque fois après avoir pris connaissance du compteur de distance et préféra méditer sur le peu d'informations qu'il avait reçu de Carot par le biais de Raditz.

_Bizarre…_

_Tout de même bizarre que Carot se soit installé sur Terre…_

_Mais c'était bien ses paroles…_

_« Radiz, je n'accepte plus les ordres de FreezerJe suis ici où je peux respirer la paix… »_ _disait-il._

_Ca ne lui ressemble pas vraiment… Lui, qui aimait les combats, a dit à son frère vouloir avoir la paix !_

_D'accord, pour Freezer. Mais de tout même vouloir vivre en paix !_

_Et, l'enfant… Sans doute un métis. Pourquoi il n'a pas montré sa force ? Est-il aussi faible que mes compatriotes avaient prédit ? En tout cas, cela confirme bien les hypothèses…_

_Une insulte au peuple saïyen… Un bâtard…_

_Même à part mon groupe et lui, les autres n'ont pas survécu au choc avec le collision… Il payera ! Pour l'honneur au peuple saïyen !_

_Tuer Raditz pour lui était sans doute un jeu d'enfant, mais gare à moi si je te fais payer ta trahison ! Ca, je ne lui le pardonnerai jamais !_

A cette pensée, le visage de Végéta raffermit plus fortement qu'au début et se demanda alors pourquoi son père, le Roi Végéta avait choisi, pour son cousin, le même programme que lui, son propre fils.

Ainsi, il se souvint, en s'endormant d'ennui, des événements particuliers lorsqu'il était jeune…

&&&&

Une garde entra dans la immense salle à manger, où se trouvait le Roi Végéta en compagnie de sa famille, dont son fils Végéta n'avait que 5 ans, et l'homme était visiblement très gêné et pressé. En temps normal, le Roi Végéta appréciait les moments familiaux, hélas, si rares, au point d'interdit toute intervention extérieure, même pas avec une bonne raison. Mais l'interruption de la garde surgissait des réactions d'étonnement, d'agacement et de colère, chez chaque membre de la famille royale. Seul le jeune Végéta était surpris et intrigué par la présence de ce soldat et il l'observait avec attention. Il devina, aussitôt, la peur de cet homme lorsque celui-ci devait déranger son père en pleine réunion mais ne sut ce qui avait poussé cet homme-là à se rendre à cette heure pareille. Il alla comprendre vite en l'écoutant :

**- Majesté, excusez-moi de vous interrompre en pleine réunion, mais un événement très étrange s'est produit à la production des naissance**, informa l'intrus rapidement d'un ton inquiet.

**- QUOI ? Tu oses me déranger pour me parler de cette production ? J'en ai strictement rien à foutre !** s'exclama le Roi Végéta de colère. Il détestait être dérangé pour une vulgaire information concernant les naissances.

**- C'est que… un bébé qui fait partie d'une catégorie des plus faibles et ….**, balbutia-t-il, en tremblant face à une légendaire colère du Roi Végéta, avant d'être coupé par ce dernier justement.

**- HEIN ?** s'écria-t-il, indigné. Il trancha alors, en élevant sa voix, il pensait que le gardien de la production des naissances allait se retirer après avoir employé ce ton-là. **Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Envoie-le sur une planète faible !**

**- Mais euh…**, commença celui-ci, qui, à la surpris du Roi Végéta, resta.

**- QUOI ENCORE ?** s'énerva ce dernier.

**- Ce bébé en question vient de la famille de votre Majesté et …, **s'empressa-t-il de s'expliquer avant que le Roi Végéta ne l'interrompt de nouveau.

**- Impossible ! Nous n'avons…, **s'arrêta-t-il lorsqu'une idée lui traversa à l'esprit. Il se tourna immédiatement vers son cousin et l'interpella furieusement. **BADACK !**

L'homme en question se leva soudainement à côté du jeune Végéta. Ce dernier le scruta attentivement lorsque son oncle s'approcha de son père sans dire un mot. Le petit prince était frappé de voir son père appeler son oncle de cette façon.

Certes, Badack n'était pas le frère du roi, il n'était qu'un enfant adopté par son grand-père Végéta, deuxième du nom, mais à sa naissance, il fut désigné comme son oncle. Pourtant, le Roi Végéta ne le traitait normalement pas de cette manière ! Peut-être que dans cette situation délicate, le souverain était très irrité, ce qui montra au jeune Prince sans doute une fossé dans l'hiérarchie. Son père avait pris l'habitude de diriger le peuple et même son cousin qui n'était autre que le chef d'un groupe de mercenaire, celui des élites.

D'après ce que savait le jeune prince, son oncle était le fils du frère cadet de son grand père Végéta II et ses parents étaient morts assassinés alors que le jeune Badack était à peine né. Depuis, il fut élevé en même temps que le Roi Végéta en tissant des liens de fraternité entre eux et pourtant, ils se considéraient comme des cousins et préféraient ne pas s'afficher en public ensemble, préservant l'hiérarchie souveraine.

Le jeune Végéta vit alors l'expression de son oncle et il eut la confirmation à ce qu'il supposait être le respect de la hiérarchie. Badack fut obéissant à l'égard de son cousin, alors qu'il avait la réputation d'être difficilement docile. Aux yeux du prince Végéta, il accepta uniquement les ordres de son cousin et de son père adoptif. Pour l'instant.

**- Oui ?** fit Badack, intrigué par la nouvelle apportée de la garde.

**- Est ce toi qui as fait démarrer la procédure prénatale ?** lui réprimanda le Roi Végéta.

**- C'est exact, **confirma Badack, un peu irrité. Soudain, son visage se raffermit plus et il avoua, ensuite, entre ses dents. **Mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler du bébé ! C'est un faible ! Un raté !**

**- Messire Badack se trompe complètement !** intervint l'intrus à la famille royale.

Le petit garçon fut époustouflé en entendant son oncle réagir de cette façon. Il croyait que les pères devaient être fiers d'avoir un enfant, même s'ils avaient perdu la mère, mais le comportement de son oncle prouvait le contraire. Il savait que ce dernier avait perdu sa femme dont il adorait passionnément, mais… de là à renier l'enfant. Le petit Végéta ne comprenait plus rien. Il se jura alors à demander des explications à sa garde personnelle Nappa, ou alors mieux aux savants.

**- QUOI ? **hoqueta Badack de stupéfaction. Il haussa aussitôt sa voix irritante. **Garde, tu insinues que je suis idiot ? Que je ne sais pas lire sa puissance ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Messire**, s'empressa-t-il de clarifier la situation. Il ajouta en détaillant la révélation de cet événement. **C'est qu'après votre passage, au moment où on allait envoyer votre fils sur la PT140E, la puissance de ce dernier a subitement augmenté comme s'il avait compris ce qu'allait lui arriver...** En voyant la tête de Badack, le gardien de la production prénatale se permit de donner son avis en faisant référence à une croyance ancienne. **Pensez-y, c'est peut-être lui, l'élu dont parlait la légende du guerrier millénaire ! Ce serait une erreur si on l'envoyait…**

**- Assez !** l'interrompt-il subitement en levant sa main devant le gardien, avant de poursuivre en étant indigné. **Tout d'abord, je ne crois ni à la légende, ni même pas à la prophétie ! Ensuite, il a peut-être existé, mais de là à considérer mon fils comme son successeur spirituel est impensable ! Enfin, cet enfant a peut-être augmenté sa force, mais il reste trop faible !**

Devant la scène entre le gardien et son oncle, l'évocation de la légende du guerrier millénaire piqua aussitôt la curiosité du petit prince. D'après ce que les vieux lui contaient, le jeune Végéta avait en quelque sorte compris du dévouement des guerriers de l'espace, parce que le guerrier en question était devenu le plus fort de tous les guerriers, après avoir accès de folie, et avait exterminé toute une planète avant de mourir. Et le prince Végéta, tout comme son oncle, ne s'attachait pas à cette légende car il la croyait inventée de toutes les pièces pour faire motiver les guerriers en disant que le guerrier millénaire se révéla tous les mille ans.

Mais dans cette situation, le prince Végéta se demanda pourquoi le gardien s'obstinait à désigner le fils de son oncle l'élu et surtout, il était très intrigué à la prophétie dont parlait son oncle. Il ne vit pas le rapport entre la légende et la prophétie, mais se promit aussi de le découvrir.

**- Badack ! Tais-toi ! **ordonna le Roi Végéta.

**- Mais…**, protesta-t-il.

**- Badack !** haussa-t-il sa voix, une seconde fois, avant de lui expliquer. **Avant de prendre une décision, je désire avoir des informations sur ton fils.** Il se tourna vers l'annonceur de la nouvelle et le rappela, avant de lui demander. **Garde !** **Jusqu'à combien, il a augmenté sa force ?**

**- De 10 à 1000, soit la force multipliée par 100, Majesté, **répondit-t-il calmement.

**- Im… Impossible ! **s'exclama Badack, abasourdi de la nouvelle. Il ne sut immédiatement pas comment se comporter après avoir renié la première fois son fils.

Après avoir entendu la réponse de la garde, Végéta fut tétanisé. Lui, à sa naissance, avait une force autour de 800 et depuis, il fut désigné par son père le futur super saïyen. C'était l'une des raisons de son exil et de son entraînement poussé.

**- Il a augmenté jusqu'à ce niveau quand vous s'apprêtiez à l'envoyer, c'est exact ?** formula le Roi Végéta, en s'assurant de bien avoir saisi ce que lui avait dit le gardien.

**- Affirmatif, **confirma celui-ci, rassuré.

**- Bien. Retirez-le de la production des naissances et mettez-le dans la chambre commune. Vous pouvez vous disposer, garde et ne venez plus nous déranger !** L'homme se retira aussitôt laissant la famille royale seule. **Badack, je vais lui infliger un programme spécial, comme mon fils Végéta, une fois sa première phase de l'apprentissage terminée. D'ici là, nous aurons suffisamment du temps pour en discuter. Penses-y, Badack, nous aurons besoin des renforts plus puissants face à cet usurpateur de Freezer.**

**- Mmm… D'accord, on le fera, **acquiesça-t-il en le fixant dans ses yeux.

Mais en apprenant la nouvelle concernant son cousin, Végéta sentit pour la première fois un sentiment de jalousie lui envahir et se jura avec féroce qu'il le haïra et qu'il sera le meilleur saïyen. Il dut alors redoubler d'efforts à l'entraînement, même s'il se dit que Carot restera un déchet, malgré ses efforts. Après tout, celui-ci était destiné à envoyer sur une planète faible.

&&&&

Une autre image de son enfance balaya son premier souvenir. Le visage de Végéta frémit en rêvant sa conversation avec son oncle.

Ce dernier et Végéta étaient assis sur une table dans la salle d'entraînement.

**- Peut-être que ce n'est pas dans mes oignons, mon cher oncle, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous mijotez, mon père et vous ?** réprimanda Végéta, jeune adulte, en regardant son oncle.

**- Tu sais que ton père a passé un accord avec Freezer, n'est ce pas ?** supposa ce dernier.

**- Oui**, fit le prince, perplexe.

**- Bien, une rumeur est arrivé aux oreillers de cet enfoiré de mercenaire et elle te concerne**, l'informa Badack d'une voix neutre. Il marqua une pause brève et continua. **Il y a donc eu une faille au sein du palais. Mais notre espion nous a confié que Freezer a peur des super saïyens et qu'il nous confie des missions insignifiantes. Juste bon à faire endormir les guerriers. Alors, avec ton père, nous avons discuté là-dessus,** conclut-il en serrant ses poings à une pensée moindre de Freezer.

**- Et ? **insista le jeune, avide de connaître la suite.

**- Eh bien, on continue comme si ce ne s'était rien passé !** étonna-t-il en levant ses sourcils. **Poursuis ta mission, et… tout ce que je peux te donner comme conseil : tu dois rester avec ton équipe, _éternellement soudée_. Entraîne-toi aussi possible que tu le peux et ne relâche jamais en usant tes ruses**, le recommanda-t-il en appuyant sur le terme « souder ».

Sur ce, Badack se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'apprêta à sortir alors qu'il entendit son « neveu » l'appeler.

**- Badack !** Le concerné se tourna et le vit. **Et Carot ?** l'interrogea-t-il. Depuis l'incident, à la production des naissances, Végéta avait vu son oncle changer : il s'intéressait à son fils et le surveilla de loin.

**- Carot ? Je vais le prendre**, haussa son oncle mais Végéta sentit sa voix ferme et sut que Badack n'ajoutera pas à son sujet. **A bientôt mon cher prince et sois prudent,** trancha-t-il en quittant définitivement la salle d'entraînement.

Végéta le regarda partir et pensa à son cousin.

_Si Badack te prend déjà, c'est que tu es fort… Je ne te laisserai pas ! Je te défierai !_

&&&&

Sur la Terre, la nouvelle sur les deux autres saïyens étant déjà répandue chez les amis de Goku, les experts en arts martiaux se mirent à l'entraînement sans relâche.

Inquiète mais compréhensible, Chichi garda un œil sur son fils adoptif en train de s'entraîner avec Piccolo. Goku, après avoir été guidé par le Tout-Puissant qui obtint un permission auprès du roi Enma, pour que le saïyen s'entraîne chez un maître du Nord, Kaïo. Krilin, ainsi que les autres, préfèrent continuer leur propre entraînement, en espérant qu'ils progressent. Bulma, déçue par son petit ami Yamcha, se prépara à rassembler les dragons balls avec l'aide de la Tortue Géniale, et de ses amis magiques et elle soupira dans un murmure inaudible de tout le monde:

**- J'espère sincèrement que je trouverai une autre âme soeur que Yamcha...**

A part eux, les terriens ne s'imaginèrent pas du tout qu'une nouvelle menace arriverait dans un an. Ils continuèrent à profiter du bon temps…

Les saïyens arriveront bientôt…

* * *

Désolée si c'est trop court pour vous, mais je vais tâcher d'en faire un plus long. 

Avis aux **lecteurs anonymes**, j'ai trouvé le moyen de recevoir des reviews non signés, donc si vous avez des suggestions et des remarques, vous savez comment faire!

A bientôt, Cornett (qui espère sincèrement poster la suite dans peu de temps!)


	7. Chap 7: Combat contre les mercenaires

Coucou... Je sais, ça fait plus de 10 mois que je n'avais plus posté le moindre chapitre sur DBZ, mais que les lectrices et les lecteurs se rassurent, je suis toujours vivante! J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de finir ce chapitre.

Je vous avertis, les lecteurs et lectrices, que le prochain chapitre se déroulera sûrement la rencontre de Bulma et de Végéta... J'en fais le serment. Je suis en train de l'écrire et cela devrait arriver dans peu de temps.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Partie 7 : Combat contre les mercenaires.**

Deux capsules traversèrent l'atmosphère terrienne dans une vitesse effrayante. De loin, à l'œil humaine, ils ressemblèrent aux météorites enveloppées de feu et le peuple, qui les aperçut, retint le souffle, en espérant qu'elles ne viennent pas les écraser. Puis vinrent les tremblements de terre et de l'explosion auréole, résultant de la collision des capsules-météorites. Les humains, paniqués, se précipitèrent sous des abris rassurants pour eux, en attendant que tout le calme revienne.

Dans une certaine ville, un homme osa soulever la porte de sa garage et se dirigea lentement vers les deux météorites, comme le plupart des urbains. Son visage grimaça d'étonnement et de peur en découvrant une bonne partie de la ville, qui fut balayée et ce, avec les habitants et les innocents passagers. Il resta muet fixant la ville défigurée.

Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit bizarre venant des deux météorites. Il se tourna avec prudence pour vérifier. A son étonnement, deux extraterrestres vinrent à sa hauteur.

Deux saïyens.

L'homme, mort de peur, en voyant le regard noir des deux extraterrestres, sut immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas venus en reconnaissance. Il se mit à bégayer sans vraiment pouvoir sortir le moindre son de sa gorge. A son côté de lui, une jeune femme cria de terreur :

**- HIHIHI, DES EXTRATERRESTRES !**

Le plus grand des deux arrivants examina autour de lui, avec l'aide d'un détecteur sur son oreille gauche et afficha un sourire sournois. Il annonça à son voisin en saïyen :

_**- Ici, c'est rempli de mauviettes curieuses. Puis-je les nettoyer, Végéta ?**_

**_- Fais ce que tu veux, Nappa_**, haussa-t-il en croissant ses bras contre sa poitrine. **_J'attends._**

Nappa fit lever ses deux doigts et en même temps, son pouvoir fut dégagé autour de lui. Une seconde après, le temps que la poussière se dissipe, la ville n'exista plus. Même pas une seule trace de civilisation. Que le paysage.

Satisfait, Nappa inclina sa tête pour voir la mine de Végéta, mais celui-ci le renseigna :

_**- Il y a des forces au dessus de la moyenne des mauviettes, allons-y !**_

Obéissant, Nappa suit Végéta dans un décollage instantané, puis survolta dans une vitesse qu'aucun appareil volant ne put rivaliser, vers une destination inconnue.

°

Arrivés dans un endroit désert et montagneux, ils remarquèrent rapidement trois hommes au sol et ils descendirent lentement en fixant les hommes ; un à la peau verte, un enfant et un chauve.

**_- Hé, hé, ils sont 3 et ont l'air assez forts_,** observa Nappa dans leur langue en ricanant.

**_- Oui,_ **acquiesça Végéta dans la même langue,** _mais on dirait qu'ils nous attendaient…_** Se souvenant du cri de la femme, Végéta tenta d'articuler en s'adressant aux hommes qu'il avait repéré plus tôt avec son détecteur. **Vous nous attendiez ?**

L'homme à la peau verte se mit en garde et essayant de ne pas être intimidé par les nouveaux arrivants, il cracha :

**- Oui et alors ?**

Nappa poussa un petit cri de soulagement en reconnaissant la dernière voix enregistrée et il ne laissa, pourtant, pas leurs émotions submerger sur son visage. Il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver des remords ou des sentiments lorsque l'un de ses coéquipiers trouve la mort. En revanche, il savait qu'il pourra se venger en provoquant un duel avec celui qui avait assassiné son coéquipier.

**- Ahahahah, ta voix**, fit-il en affichant un sourire machiavélique, **c'est toi qui as tué Radiz, pas vrai ?**

**- Hein ?** lâcha le tueur de Raditz, surpris de l'affirmation du saïyen. Presque tout de suite, il se rappela des instructions que son compagnon de combat lui avait expliquées.

_Piccolo, écoute-moi bien, Raditz laisserait certainement son détecteur allumé, ce qui lui permettrait aux autres de suivre la conversation. Alors, minimise tes informations…_

Le visage de Piccolo raffermit de dégoût, ayant compris, ce que voulait dire Nappa. Il ne fut pas le seul, puisque l'enfant et le chauve comprirent aussi la réaction du grand saïyen ; mais Végéta, fier de montrer la technologie saïyenne avancée, entreprit d'expliquer :

**- On peut communiquer par cet appareil.**

Aucune réaction de la part des terriens, Végéta fonça ses sourcils, ne trouvant pas cela normal, mais il s'en moqua. Il était sûr de sa victoire, mais il voulait voir Carot et le faire souffrir en tuant, un à un, ces terriens. Le prince saïyen se laissa distraire par une voix de son coéquipier :

_**- Dis Végéta, c'est un Namek.**_

Végéta examina attentivement Piccolo. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre, son visage dessina de rage et de dégoût. Le prince cracha sa salive par terre et observa un temps de pause.

_Enfoiré de Carot… Tu as bien joué ton jeu ! A mon tour…_

Végéta sourit dans un coin de sa bouche. Il était persuadé que le coupable du manque d'informations était Carot. Celui-ci connaissait bien son frère et savait comment le faire réagir. Le déserteur n'était pas du tout bête…

**_- Il semble que oui_**, confirma-t-il. **_C'est pour ça qu'il a été capable de tuer Radiz._**

°

Soudain, le détecteur de Végéta lui annonça l'arrivée des trois autres terriens et se tourna vers trois hommes – trois experts en arts martiaux – qui se posèrent aux côtés du Namek et des deux autres garçons. Le plus grand des trois avait trois yeux et une carrure massive et musclée impressionnante. Le deuxième aux cheveux noirs longs avait un blafard sur son œil droit et le dernier était un drôle de nain à la peau blanche.

En voyant ce dernier, Végéta leva son sourcil d'interrogation, mais il haussa ses épaules. Trois terriens de plus ne le firent pas du tout peur. Pas plus que les trois autres. Il rigola intérieurement en pensant à Carot.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans ta tête, Carot…, mais ces terriens sont des joujoux à nos côtés !_

**- Oh, c'est gentil d'être venus**, dit-il simplement, persuadé de pouvoir les exterminer sans vraiment se dépendre de l'énergie.

Pendant que Végéta disait cela, Nappa consulta son détecteur pour estimer la puissance des terriens et sa machine lui donna : Yamcha 981, Tenshinshan 1083, Chaozu 758, Krilin 1180, Piccolo 1200 et Gohan 1089.

**- Imbéciles !** s'exclama-t-il aux terriens. **Vous voulez vous battre contre nous avec vos minables forces !**

_**- Nappa, enlève ton détecteur**,_ ordonna Végéta, dans leur langue natale, en enlevant son détecteur.

Il savait par expérience que Carot essayait de cacher sa puissance lors de son duel. Depuis, il avait essayé de maîtriser la sienne, car il trouvait cette méthode ingénieuse. La preuve, le fait de tuer Raditz par un Namek, reforgeait sa conviction pour les terriens, capables de contrôler la leur.

**_- Leur puissance varie selon les circonstances. On ne peut pas compter sur les chiffres, _**l'instruira-t-il. Il ne quitta pas les terriens du regard. **_J'ai une idée. Testons leur technique avec l'aide des saïbai-men. Ils vont parler des dragons balls_**, murmura-t-il à son compagnon.

**_- Hé, hé, tu veux qu'on s'amuse…, _**ricana ce dernier, en sortant une boîte de son armure.

Nappa s'avança, alors que les terriens se mirent immédiatement en garde, ne sachant pas qui va commencer, mais à leur surprise, le saïyen s'agenouilla et planta chaque graine dans chaque trou préalablement percé dans le sol. A peine que Nappa se leva, six graines grandirent en un clin d'œil, et elles ressemblaient à des étranges créatures vertes dont la tête correspondait bizarrement à un chou. Ce fut la naissance des saïbaimen.

Alors que les terriens assistaient à cette naissance avec étonnement, Végéta annonça fièrement :

**- Vous êtes 6. Allons faire un tournoi, 6 matchs !**

°

Le plus grand des terriens, Piccolo s'avança et déclara d'une voix vive, détestant à l'idée d'être une marionnette aux côtés des saïyens :

**- Quelle farce ! Battons directement !**

**- Non, non, Goku n'est pas encore arrivé !** s'écria Krilin. Il espéra faire attendre les saïyens jusque l'arrivée du néo-terrien. Il sut parfaitement qu'il ne pourra rien faire contre eux, car il avait ressenti une force gigantesque chez Goku à son arrivée sur Terre.

A son soulagement, Piccolo abandonna l'idée de se battre tout de suite. Tenshinshan s'avança aussitôt vers un saïbman.

**- Je suis d'accord. Je commence,** dit-il, sûr de lui.

Le combat entre Tenshinshan et le saïbaiman démarra déjà dans les airs. Les saïyens et les terriens, anxieux et soucieux de leur compagnon, suivirent les combattants. Seul, un enfant fonça ses sourcils et ne sembla pas vraiment regarder dans la même direction que les autres. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Végéta en saïyen.

Gohan n'était plus le même enfant, celui qui préférait se réfugier dans la Nature. Il avait grandi et mûri. Il avait suivi un entraînement dur et long, orchestré par Piccolo, qui était réputé par ses dons de combats et de violence sans laisser échapper ses sentiments.

Le fils de Goku, à sa surprise, avait immédiatement compris ce que chuchotaient les saïyens dans leur langue maternelle. D'après ce qu'il se souvint, son père ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé en saïyen, sauf de rares occasions, mais durant ses premières années de sa vie, il était suivi par un enregistreur qui lui donnait des informations dans leur langue maternelle. Celle du saïyen.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le saïyen qui le troubla, mais une chose qui l'intrigua…

_Les dragons balls…_

_Comment les saïyens étaient-ils au courant ?_

_Piccolo m'a assuré que lui et mon père n'avaient pas glissé un seul mot à Raditz. _

_Voyons…_

_Il est probable que les saïyens connaissaient la légende de la planète Namek, dont Piccolo était originaire. Donc ils ont déduit que Piccolo en connaissait aussi l'existence._

_Mais que voulaient-ils exactement ? Mon père ou les dragons balls ?_

_Ou… Les deux ?_

Gohan avala difficilement sa salive. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les saïyens et essaya désespérément d'oublier les images du premier roi de sa planète natale en train de massacrer de sang-froid les Tsufurs. Ce roi avait les mêmes traits que Végéta. La même âme, la même envie…

_Tiens ?_

Gohan venait d'apercevoir une lueur de dégoût dans le regard de Végéta, quand celui-ci vit un saïbaiman tué par Tenshinshan, comme s'il détestait voir quelqu'un, ne faisait que suivre aveuglément ses ordres, mourir.

_Non…_ _Pas les mêmes caractéristiques…_

_Y a donc un faible espoir… Contrairement à ce Nappa._

_Papa devrait savoir comment fonctionner ce Végéta. Où en es-tu, papa ?_

Sur ce, Gohan leva sa tête vers le ciel, alors que Yamcha venait de s'engager dans un combat avec un autre saïbaiman.

°

Le père de Gohan se trouvait sur une lointaine planète où habitait un puissant maître Kaïo, qui lui apprenait des bases de l'énergie. Le saïyen venait de détruire une pierre sans la toucher physiquement.

Il soupira de bonheur, en se laissant s'étendre sur l'herbe, et justement à ce moment-là, il aperçut l'appel téléphatique de son fils.

_Où en es-tu, papa ?_

Goku se dressa immédiatement et sut qu'à travers l'appel de son fils, quelque chose qui se passait sur Terre. Il sentit une inquiétude lui envahir, il leva sa tête vers son maître et lui demanda suspicieux :

**- Maître, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas être trompé dans vos calculs ?**

**- Comment ?** s'indigna-t-il, visiblement vexé. **Si je me suis trompé dans mes calculs…**, marmonna-t-il tout haut en vérifiant dans sa tête.

Un silence s'installa chez Kaïo. Une larme de sueur, puis plusieurs larmes apparairent sur ses tempes. Il sut qu'il avait complètement oublié le temps de parcours pour arriver jusque la Terre. En connaissant Goku, il n'osa pas le dire, mais malheureusement pour lui, le saïyen avait deviné.

**- Vous avez fait une erreur dans vos calculs ! Je m'en doutais !** révéla-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, très mécontent. Il faisait trembler Kaïo. **Je m'en vais dans l'immédiat. Gare à vous si j'arrive trop tard…**

Sur ce, Goku décolla en dégageant sa puissance en espérant qu'il arriverait à sa destination intermédiaire, où Tout-Puissant l'attendait patiemment, en moins d'une heure. Le Maître Kaïo soupira de soulagement et murmura à son singe, qui séchait ses sueurs :

**- Heureusement que Goku n'est pas comme les autres saïyens, n'est ce pas Buggs ? **Il eut des cris d'acquiescement pour réponse. **Oui…**

°

L'enfant saïyen, à peine sorti de ses pensées, vit Yamcha en train de se battre contre un saïbaiman et d'un coin de son œil, il aperçut Tenshinshan essoufflé, mais heureux d'avoir terminé son travail. Gohan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pressentiment pour ses amis terriens.

Le cri d'encouragement de Krilin obligea le jeune garçon de se concentrer sur le combat de Yamcha. En effet, celui-ci bloquait le saïbaiman avec ses bras et s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, au moment où son adversaire poussa un ricanement.

Immédiatement, Gohan sentit un frisson lui envahir dans son dos. Le ricanement de ce saïbaiman ne lui présagea rien de bon pour son ami terrien ; il annonça la solution ultime et peut-être la mort. A l'égard de l'ennemi, Gohan ne put que frémir de dégoût sur son visage et pria que son ami terrien trouve une parade. Mais ce fut trop tard : le saïbaiman se fit exploser et ce, avec Yamcha, qui ne survécut pas.

Choqués par l'explosion et la mort de Yamcha, Krilin ne put retenir sa colère, laissa échapper toute sa colère et sa puissance. Il leva ses mains simultanément et projeta un rayon d'énergie, qui, par des multiples éclairs, tua trois saïbaimen. Seul, un saïbaiman en échappa et se cacha dans la poussière. Il s'approcha du petit garçon et tenta de le tuer par surprise, mais Gohan sentit sa présence et lui infligea deux coups de poings sur son torse.

Une fois, la poussière se dissipa, le dernier saïbaiman, qui se trouvait juste devant Gohan, succomba sur terre, rejetant du sang violet par sa bouche. Il fut le dernier à rendre soupir.

Gohan, d'un air pénible, le regarda mort, il ne fit pas attention à l'étonnement des terriens et à la colère de Piccolo, mais il les entendit distraitement, quand les saïyens s'annoncèrent.

**- Bon arrêtons de nous amuser comme vous le souhaitez**, offrit Végéta.

**- Impossible… Aucun effet…**, constata Tenshinshan, stupéfait.

**- Non, je l'ai pratiqué à la pleine puissance !** paniqua Krilin, choqué.

**- Krilin, tu es stupide de gaspiller ton énergie, on en a besoin après ! **gronda Piccolo au chauve.

Pendant que les terriens se disputèrent, Végéta jeta un coup d'œil discrètement sur Gohan qui fixait encore son adversaire mort.

_Ce gosse…Il a l'air différent des autres._

Une voix forte de Nappa fit sortir Végéta de ses réflexions et, en même temps, attira l'attention des terriens et de Gohan. Mais il s'adressa uniquement à son chef :

_**- Laisse moi faire, je vais les balayer d'un seul coup.**_

**_- Si tu veux, _**lui permit Végéta, en le regardant faire craquer ses articulations. Il sourit.

**- Attention ! **cria Piccolo, en se mettant en garde.

Les terriens, à part Gohan, ne comprirent pas le saïyen, mais au ton utilisé par Nappa, ils devinèrent immédiatement à qui ils eussent affaire. Instantanément, ils se tinrent prêts, tous ensemble, en attendant que le grand Saïyen finisse son petit échauffement des articulations.

°

Au même instant, encore dans une autre planète, une grande silhouette massive était prolongé dans un travail fou et hurla à un vieux Namek, qui faisait les cent pas :

**- TOUT-PUISSANT ! TU ME SAOULES COMME CA !**

**- OU… OUI !** sursauta ce dernier.

**- Regarde la queue des âmes qui viennent de la Terre ! **lui montra-t-il le nombre des inscrits au-delà. **Que fait ton protégé ? **s'impatienta-t-il.

**- Roi Emma, je ne sais pas. Il doit être là ! **répliqua-t-il, énervé, mais avec respect.

°

Les cris de stupéfaction surgirent dans le désert. Chaozu venait de se faire exploser sans toutefois toucher Nappa, ce qui mit Tenshinshan dans une fureur incontrôlable. Ce dernier, déjà amputé de son avant-bras droit, unit ses dernières forces pour affaiblir le mercenaire, mais peine perdue : le terrien perdit sa vie en se vidant.

Krilin, ne supportant pas de voir ses amis périr, cria de rage, avant de se foncer vers Nappa, suivi de Gohan et de Piccolo :

**- GOKU, REVIENS !**

Nappa, sûr de lui, parvint à contrer les attaques des terriens et les poussa à utiliser toute leur puissance.

Tous les trois ?

Non… Seul Gohan ne souffrit pas.

Krilin et Piccolo semblèrent être au bout du souffle, mais ils furent encore résistants. Ils essayèrent de ne pas dépendre inutilement leur énergie.

Végéta, en tant que spectateur, observa le combat de son ancien mentor tout en gardant un œil sur Gohan.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas ordinaire, ce gosse… Son visage me dit quelque chose…_

_Goku ? Ce ne serait-il pas…_

Végéta eut le cœur net, il sortit, sur ce, de ses pensées et cria en direction de Nappa, qui, spontanément, interrompt son envol vers les terriens :

**_- STOP NAPPA !_** Il fit une pause et attendit que son coéquipier le regarde. Celui-ci fut étonné de son intervention en plein combat._ **Je voudrais les interroger.**_

Nappa acquiesça et posa ses pieds sur la terre pour rejoindre Végéta. Ce dernier s'avança vers les terriens et les parla dans leur langue :

**- Depuis tout à l'heure, vous appelez le gars « Goku », c'est Carot n'est pas ?**

**- Ouais et alors ? Il viendra, **défendit Piccolo.

**- Ne sous estimez pas Goku ! **renchérit Krilin.

**- Alors, je vous donne une heure, pas plus, **suggéra Végéta, qui ne put s'empêcher de se frissonner à l'idée de retrouver son rival et de le punir pour sa trahison.

Sur ce, Végéta fit pivot et se dirigea vers un rocher, suivi de Nappa. Les terriens s'assirent et discutèrent leur tactique dans l'espoir d'avoir Goku à ses côtés.

**- Récapitulons, j'ai reçu un appel téléphatique de Tout-Puissant. Il est allé chercher Goku, mais depuis plus rien,** informa Piccolo dans un murmure en gardant un œil sur les saïyens. **Alors, si ce Nappa attaque, tentons de couper leur queue pour l'empêcher de se transformer en gorille…** Piccolo se tourna vers son apprenti. **A ce propos, Gohan, as-tu bien caché ta queue sous ta ceinture avant leur arrivée ?** lui demanda-t-il anxieux.

**- Oui, bien que ça me démange, je peux tenir le coup longtemps**, lui répondit l'enfant dans le même ton.

**- Bien**, acquiesça le Namek. **Il ne faut pas qu'ils découvrent que tu es l'un d'eux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont venus que pour Goku.**

**- Je ne crois pas**, intervint Gohan.

**- Quoi ?** firent Piccolo et Krilin en chœur.

**- Ils connaissent les Nameks et leur légende de Dragon Ball**, expliqua-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Piccolo. **Alors, ils voulaient peut-être te faire parler, même s'ils veulent se venger de Raditz.**

**- Où as-tu entendu cela ?** s'étonna Krilin, perdu, tandis que Piccolo cracha de fureur, furieux.

**- Quand ils parlaient en saïyen**, lui éclaira le fils de Goku.

**- Tu les comprends ?** surprit-il, visiblement intéressé. Il oublia la menace présente.

**- Krilin, est ce vraiment le moment de parler de ça ?** réprimanda Piccolo, agacé.

**- Désolé**, s'excusa l'ancien élève de Tortue Géniale, avant de lever sa tête vers le ciel.

_Dépêche-toi, Goku…_

°

Goku atteignit enfin la base intermédiaire où Tout-Puissant l'attendait avec impatience. En l'apercevant, le vieux Namek sauta de sa 'tranchée', fraîchement creusée et abîmée par ses cents pas et ne put qu'exclamer :

**- VITE GOKU ! ILS ONT COMMENCE !**

**- VAS-Y !** ordonna-t-il en attrapant le bras du Namek.

Ensemble, ils se téléportèrent sous les protestations du Roi Emma, mécontent d'avoir des traces du Dieu de la Terre, sous leur toit.

**- TOUT-PUISSANT ! REBOUCHE TES TRACES DE PAS !**

°

Végéta, ayant remis son détecteur, l'écouta et se leva à la surprise de Nappa et de Piccolo qui les surveillait. Le mercenaire s'approcha et annonça d'un air fier aux terriens :

**- Une heure est passée, Carot est un lâche !** Il marqua une pause et vit l'expression des terriens. Il s'étira un sourire diabolique. Il entendit son coéquipier le rejoindre et le vit en train de s'étirer. Il le savait impatient de finir son combat et lui murmura avec une voix remplie de prudence. **_Nappa, fais gaffe au gosse._**

**_- Pourquoi ?_** sursauta Nappa, surpris.**_ Il est faible !_** s'exclama-t-il, sûr de lui.

**_- Pas à ce point !_** l'avertit Végéta, qui avait longtemps scruté le petit Gohan.

Nappa, nullement inquiet par la réaction de son ancien apprenti, s'avança vers les terriens, en craquant ses articulations. Inconscient que ce combat serait son dernier…

Seul, Végéta le pressentit en fixant l'enfant.

_Imbécile ! Tu es tellement sûr de toi… Je t'aurais prévenu._

Ce gosse…

_Il est probable qu'il soit aussi fort que Nappa._

Le combat entre Nappa et les terriens venait de commencer. C'était le trio qui avait mis au point une stratégie dans le but d'affaiblir le mercenaire saïyen. Ce dernier résista largement, malgré les attaques des terriens et la stratégie. Il venait de cogner la tête de Krilin contre le contrebas de la montagne et de donner un coup de poing en plein visage de Piccolo et s'apprêtait à envoyer une énergie au dernier combattant.

Gohan.

Mais celui-ci le repoussa à deux mains aisément. Nappa, peu surpris, ricana :

**- Petit, tu n'es pas mauvais, mais mon attaque est facile à repousser pour quelqu'un de ta puissance !**

**- Kreuk, tu rigoles ?** fut sa réponse insolente.

En réalité, Gohan faisait cela pour gagner des misérables secondes afin de permettre Piccolo et Krilin de le rejoindre. Ils étaient essoufflés mais retrouvaient de la force pour bondir sur ses pieds et discuter entre eux.

De loin, Végéta assista à cette brève conversation, il secoua sa tête en réprimandant mentalement Nappa.

_Non, tu te trompes, Nappa_

_Il a raison. Tu comptes trop sur ton détecteur, idiot !_

_Ce gosse…_

Végéta l'observa de nouveau. Gohan fonça ses sourcils, gardant son visage d'enfant très sérieux. Il lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

_Son visage ressemble beaucoup à Badack et à Carot, quand ce traître était enfant._

_Oncle Badack étant mort, il ne restait plus que Carot… C'est sûrement son fils._

_Un bâtard._

Inconsciemment, Végéta ferma ses yeux et chercha dans ses souvenirs, car il était sûr d'être au courant de l'enfant de Carot. Il se vit en compagnie de son cousin dans sa chambre.

**&&&&**

Végéta, jeune adulte pensif, regardait tout bêtement le coucher du soleil à travers sa discrète fenêtre ouverte, et devant lui, se trouvaient les immeubles qui désespéraient de rattraper le niveau de sa chambre. Le jeune prince saïyen balayait du regard le peuple s'agiter, se déplacer, se commercialiser…

D'un air attristé, il secoua sa tête, résigné à l'idée de quitter sa planète Végéta de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, dans le but de travailler pour le compte de Freezer : vendre des planètes ou effectuer des missions comme pour aider les autres saïyens ou chercher de nouvelles technologies.

Tout ceci était pour Freezer et son père. Non plutôt pour Freezer. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus dangereux pour lui et sa famille.

Un bruit attira Végéta. Un saïyen, joyeux, criait le nom de Freezer qu'il considérait comme son sauveur avant de boire son vin et ses camarades le rejoignirent. Végéta soupira.

_Pauvres naïfs…_

En effet, ce saïyen-là faisait partie d'une majorité qui considérait encore Freezer comme sauveur. Ce dernier avait tiré la planète Végéta d'une grave crise économique et technologique. Seule, une poignée de saïyens, dont sa famille, s'était refusée à l'idée de servir Freezer, mais n'avait pas eu le choix. Ils attendaient une bonne occasion de l'éliminer un jour. C'est ainsi que le Roi Végéta et Badack avaient planifié l'exil de leurs fils durant leur enfance pour réchapper au contrôle de Freezer qui voulait vérifier le potentiel de chaque enfant saïyen lors des entraînements.

Mais maintenant, l'atmosphère sur cette planète Végéta était plus que lourde. Des saïyens avaient été exterminés, un par un, sur des lointaines planètes par des mystérieux hommes, et pourtant le peuple saïyen s'en moquait. Ils clamaient fort et haut qu'ils battraient jusqu'au bout et pour la gloire du Roi Végéta et de Freezer.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'opinion de Végéta…

**- A te voir, tu n'es pas pour Freezer**, commenta une voix masculine calme.

Végéta se tourna et trouva Carot, qui était appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée.

**- Comme tu es perspicace, Carot ! **ironisa-t-il amèrement.

**- Végéta, tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais de son côté**, dit-il en croisant ses yeux dans ceux de son cousin, **et pourtant… il est temps de nous réveiller.**

Végéta ne put qu'acquiescer. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

**- Avant ton départ avec mon frère Raditz et Nappa**, dit Carot calmement, **je t'informe que dès ton prochain séjour –si la situation reste inchangée-, un nouveau membre nous rejoindra. On en aura bien besoin.**

**- Un nouveau membre ? Tu veux dire…**, commença Végéta, hésitant.

**- Mon enfant**, acquiesça-t-il.

**&&&&**

Soudainement, Végéta ouvrit ses yeux et fixa Gohan en train de bloquer un droit de Nappa tandis que Krilin et Piccolo essayèrent en vain de le toucher.

_« Mon enfant… » me disait Carot._

_L'enfant de Carot ne serait-il pas ce bâtard ?_

_Non, il doit être né sur Végéta, il n'est donc pas un bâtard, _se corrigea-t-il.

Un cri attira le saïyen. Krilin venait de prendre un coup de genou dans le visage et il était donc en plein vol vers le contrebas de montagne. Le Namek prenait appui sur lui-même dans le but de faire une fouettée dans le dos de Nappa, et entre temps, ce dernier, ravi de s'être échauffé, s'élançait vers le petit garçon. En un seul clin d'œil, l'enfant s'armait, prêt à se défendre.

_Voyons, de quoi il vaut au combat… _pensa Végéta songeur.

°

**- GOKU, REVIENS, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! **hurla Krilin, au bout de ses forces.

Le terrien était étendu sur son ventre, incapable de bouger un seul pouce. Il ne pouvait faire autre qu'assister à la scène entre Piccolo, Gohan et Nappa. Au regard du Namek, Krilin avait compris immédiatement qu'il allait tenter une ultime tentative de tuer le saïyen. Il avait donc rassemblé ses dernières forces pour appeler son copain.

_Tiens bon, Krilin, j'arrive._

A ce moment-là, Krilin ressentit une chaleur en lui, comme si cette réponse à son appel lui donnait un espoir de se sauver. Il sourit inconsciemment avec des lueurs pétillantes dans ses yeux.

_Goku…_

Ayant également entendu l'appel de Goku, Piccolo s'arrêta brutalement de parader les coups de Nappa et s'écria haut et fort :

**- GOKU ? EN…**

Il s'interrompt en se prenant des coups et d'être envoyé contre le bas du rocher, divisant en deux.

Judicieusement placé à une bonne distance entre le grand mercenaire et lui, Gohan eut l'impression d'être enlevé un poids lourd en lui, lorsqu'il sut l'arrivée de son père, mais se garda de ne pas montrer son enthousiasme face aux adversaires de taille. Il prit alors le temps de se préparer à l'approche de Nappa, après que celui-ci ait fini avec Piccolo.

**_- NAPPA, STOP ! _**ordonna une voix que les terriens avaient rapidement oubliée et qui appartenait à un deuxième intrus au peuple terrien : Végéta.

Tel automatique, Nappa stoppa la vitesse de son poing en direction du jeune garçon, prêt à le parader, et se tourna vers son chef surpris de sa réaction.

**- Je voulais vérifier une chose…**, dit-il en mettant son appareil à son oreille droit qu'il avait préalablement repris. Il l'alluma et les chiffres se misent à démarrer.

Pendant ce temps-là, Végéta observa les terriens et le Namek et les parla en chinois :

**- Ce Goku,il vient?**

**- Oui, et alors ? **rispota Piccolo. **Il va vous tuer !**

Végéta ricana en déduisant si le niveau des terriens ne volent pas haut à ses côtés, alors le niveau de Carot ne pouvait pas être supérieur au sien. Il consulta son détecteur et prit soudainement un visage livide. Presque immédiatement, sa face se raffermit ainsi que ses poings.

**_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _**s'inquiéta Nappa, en apercevant le comportement de Végéta.

**_- Les navets disent vrai. Carot vient dans peu de temps…_, **l'informa le mercenaire.

_**- Et alors ?** _sourit-il, narquois. **_Il va payer !_**

_**- Avec une puissance de 5000 ?**_

_**- QUOI ? Mais…**_

**_- TUEZ-LES ! _**trancha Végéta. **_ON AURA PLUS DE MAL À LES COMBATTRE S'IL VIENT !_**

Quelques instants plus tôt, Nappa était stupéfait par l'arrivée de Carot dans ces conditions et le commandement de Végéta le rassura rapidement. Ainsi il n'aura plus qu'à tuer les mauviettes terriennes et à associer son chef lorsqu'ils se battraient contre leur compatriote traître. Il reprit son 'jeu' là où il s'était arrêté. Sa cible était alors Gohan, mais ce dernier tint bon.

**- Pas mal, gamin**, se réjouit-il d'avoir trouvé un adversaire de sa taille. **Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas te prendre dans notre groupe…**

Gohan ne broncha pas. Il surveilla les moindres mouvements de Nappa. Des gestes pouvaient lui être fatals s'il ne faisait pas attention. Mais son inquiétude l'incita à jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Krilin, puis de Piccolo. Justement à cet instant précis, Nappa saisit une occasion de l'éliminer. Il ouvrit donc sa bouche pour cracher une grosse énergie vers le petit garçon. Ce dernier comprit trop tard son erreur, ferma ses yeux et se protégea dans l'espoir de se survivre à cette attaque surprise.

L'enfant attendit donc la souffrance de son corps dû à l'énergie sortie de la bouche du mercenaire, mais il trouva le temps long. Il osa ouvrir ses yeux et baisser sa garde. Recouvrant les yeux à la lumière, il découvrit avec horreur le corps de Piccolo.

Piccolo, entièrement brûlé, était allongé sur terre entre lui et Nappa. Gohan ne tarda pas à comprendre l'origine.

Il lui avait donc sauvé la vie.

Par sa faute.

°

Choqué par le spectacle et tremblant de peur et de colère, Gohan se précipita vers Piccolo et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

**- PICCOLO ! Ne meurs pas ! Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner ! **sanglota l'enfant.

**- Gohan…**, soupira Piccolo, **pas ta faute… Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.**

**- Non !**

**- Je suis fier de toi**, continua le Namek mais cette fois-ci en bafouillant dû aux difficultés respiratoires. **Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me lier avec quelqu'un comme toi. Courage Gohan.**

Sur ce, la tête de Piccolo tomba lourdement dans les mains de l'enfant. Ce dernier le posa sur terre et frappa avec hargne le sol à côté du corps de son maître. Il entendit les paroles moqueuses de Nappa mais il ne montra pas aux saïyens ses sentiments.

**- Ah ? L'imbécile préfère mourir plutôt que nous parler des Dragons Balls !**

**_- Economise ta salive, Nappa !_ **l'obligea Végéta, observant attentivement l'enfant.

Gohan se releva lentement en délaissant un creux de dixième de diamètre sur le sol qu'il avait frappé dessus. Il fit volte face à Nappa sans toutefois lever la tête. Autour de lui, s'élevèrent des petites pierres, puis des grosses pierres, formant un cercle invisible. Tout doucement, il se redressa.

En voyant sa tête, Végéta sut aussitôt que Nappa était condamné à mourir. Gohan avait une seconde des yeux bleus, et un regard meurtrier, comme s'il était poussé dans ses dernières forces pour faire sortir du corps cette gigantesque énergie. Son détecteur lui confirma ses craintes : Gohan avait augmenté sa puissance près de 4000, soit près de 5100.

Le saïyen reporta son regard vers son futur ancien garde personnel, celui-ci resta toujours sûr de lui, se réjouissant de voir Gohan en proie de colère.

_Imbécile…_

Le combat s'engagea alors entre Gohan et Nappa. Ce fut Gohan qui démarra en premier, prenant Nappa de court et l'envoya balader à travers un migrateur dont le sixième sens lui faisait souvent défaut. Sans perdre du temps, il lui brisa la colonne vertébrale d'une fouettée dans son dos et lui fit arracher le cri déchirant. Il enchaîna en lui infligeant plusieurs coups de poings et termina son travail en lui donnant un ultime coup de coude afin de l'envoyer aux pieds d'un deuxième saïyen.

Gohan descendit et s'avança vers Vegéta. Ce dernier l'observa en ignorant les supplications de Nappa.

_**- Végéta, pardonne moi d'avoir échoué, mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois…**_

L'enfant saïyen s'arrêta, défiant le regard de Végéta et demanda :

**- Puis-je terminer mon travail ?**

**_- Végéta !_** conjura Nappa, désespéré.

Pour toute réponse, Végéta scruta son garde, lui fit un sourire dans le coin de sa bouche et s'effaça, laissant soin à Gohan de terminer son travail. L'enfant frémissait de dégoût, il espérait que Végéta fasse son travail à sa place mais savait que ce dernier se doutait de son vraie identité et voulait simplement le tester.

_Comme papa quand il était jeune..._, regretta-t-il intérieurement.

Gohan leva alors sa main et fit une ultime boule, tuant Nappa net.

**- Je te félicite d'avoir tué Nappa**, applaudit le dernier mercenaire vivant. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps carbonisé de Nappa. **Il est inutile.** Puis, il regarda l'enfant. **_Tu es le fils de Carot ?_** lui interrogea-t-il, dans sa langue maternelle, persuadé que l'enfant lui comprenne.

Gohan enfreignit de surprise dans quelle langue que le saïyen lui parlait, mais n'en fit aucun commentaire.

**_- Oui_**, répondit-il pour la première fois qu'il parle en saïyen à un autre qu'à son père.

A ce moment-là, l'enfant leva la tête et vit l'arrivée de Goku. Ce dernier se posta juste derrière son fils et défia immédiatement le regard de Végéta, son adversaire de jeunesse.

**_- Te voilà…, _**furent les mots prononcés par ce dernier.

Goku posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le rassurer et le féliciter de son entraînement d'une année. Gohan hocha la tête et se détendit à son contact. Le père et l'enfant avaient tous les deux gardé un lien, malgré une année de séparation : ils n'avaient donc pas trop besoin de se voir pour comprendre.

Le néo-terrien regarda autour de lui : tous étaient morts sauf Krilin et Gohan.

_Ainsi, j'arrivai trop tard…_

_Mais juste à temps pour le combat…, _s'ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

Le père de Gohan fixa Végéta.

**_- Tu es venu Végéta…, _**commenta-t-il, en esquissa un sourire de défi.

**_- Carot…, _**réagit-il en lui lançant un défi du regard, pour accepter l'invitation.

**- Gohan**, appela Goku sans quitter son adversaire, **ramène Krilin à Kaméhouse et attend-moi là bas, ok ?**

Gohan fut surpris par la décision de son père, et s'obstina à rester à ses côtés.

**_- Kakaluto, ne m'oblige pas à répéter…, _**l'implora Goku en saïyen.

En entendant cette langue et son nom saïyen, Gohan sut immédiatement qu'il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir. S'il restait là, il ne ferait que déranger son père et le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il s'éloigna alors des saïyens pour prendre Krilin sur son dos et survolta au dessus de son père.

**- Ne meurs pas papa !** lui cria-t-il, en guise d'espoir de le revoir. Il savait que, d'après son enregistreur, son père et Végéta avaient été sélectionnés par le Roi Végéta afin de renverser le 'règne' de Freezer sur la planète et depuis ils étaient rentrés en concurrence pour être meilleur et apte à tuer Freezer un jour.

A sa surprise, Goku lui fit un bref clin d'œil et l'enfant sourit et prit la direction de Kaméhouse.

* * *

J'espère que ça voius plaït... Quand même après un long absence... 

A bientôt. Cornett


	8. Chapitre 8: Duel saïyen

**Partie 8 : Duel saïyen**

* * *

**- Courage Krilin ! Nous sommes presque à Kaméhouse, **dit Gohan, portant son copain sur son dos.

**- B… Bien**, bafouilla-t-il difficilement. **Tu m'impressionnes.**

**- Hein ? **fit le saïyen.

**- Tu as tué Nappa facilement**, prouva-t-il.

**- Ou…, Oui**, acquiesça distraitement le petit garçon.

Krilin n'insista pas. Il savait que Gohan avait tué une personne pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'il avait du mal à la digérer. Il lui fit confiance pour se surmonter cet obstacle. Il n'était pas le fils de Goku pour rien ! Le chauve sourit à cette remarque.

**- On arrive ! **annonça Gohan.

Le blessé sursauta à la nouvelle du saïyen, et aperçut une petite maison au milieu de l'océan devant eux. Ils y descendirent sur la plage. A ce moment-là, une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, attirant l'attention des experts.

**- GOHAN ! **cria une voix que les garçons reconnurent très bien. Il s'agissait de Chichi, la mère adoptive de Gohan.

Chichi se précipita vers son fils et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces avec Krilin, ce qui fit de Gohan une saucisse coincée entre les deux morceaux de pains. Elle avait tellement peur pour lui, au point de ronger les doigts ou de pleurer en priant chaque soir avant d'aller au lit. Elle examina hâtivement les blessures de son fils. Fort heureusement, l'enfant n'avait que des égratignures et des petits bleus. Chichi se tourna vers Krilin, qui était sur le dos de Gohan, et retint un cri en le voyant dans un état lamentable.

**- KRILIN ! Mais… Il faut que je te soigne vite ! **s'exclama-t-elle. **Dommage que Bulma et Tortue Géniale sont partis en ville ! **murmura-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'aux garçons. Se tournant vers son fils, elle lui demanda : **Gohan, veux-tu bien l'installer dans sa chambre pendant que je cherche ma trousse de soins ?**

Gohan acquiesça et rentra dans la maison, suivi de sa mère.

* * *

D'une haleine, deux guerriers saïyens flottèrent quelques mètres au dessus des rochers, et s'observèrent en essayant de trouver une faille chez eux. Depuis le départ de Gohan, Goku et Végéta avaient décidé de changer de paysage pour trouver un endroit encore plus isolé et montagneux afin de pouvoir exercer toute leur puissance en tout sécurité. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : en effet, ils avaient déjà entamé le combat, mais d'après eux, ce n'était qu'un petit échauffement.

Maintenant, ils s'examinèrent avant de se lancer dans une lutte sanglante. Parfaitement immobiles et silencieux. Goku fit un sourire narquois, ce qui étonna Végéta intérieurement.

_Il sourit ! Il bluffe ou il est vraiment capable d'augmenter sa puissance ?_

_Peut-être bien, vu la puissance de son fils…_

_Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour le savoir…_

_**- Tu étais à fond ? Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te montrer ma force redoutable de l'élite saïyenne ! **_provoqua Végéta.

_**- Vas-y**_, fit Goku, sûr de lui.

_**- Alors, c'est ton dernier sourire, **_déduit le mercenaire.

Sur ce, Végéta fit augmenter sa puissance, résultante de ses années d'entraînement depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Carot sur la planète Végéta. En effet, au dernier duel avec lui, il s'était rendu compte que Carot et lui étaient à un peu près de même puissance et après son départ, il en ragea au point de progresser aux grands pas, ce qui lui permit de contrôler un peu son énergie. Mais en était-il de même pour Carot ?

_Enfin…_

_Sa puissance augmente..._

_Ainsi, il n'a pas chômé._

Carot sourit. Il avait prévu que Végéta s'entraînait durement depuis son départ. Il avait maintenant l'occasion de tester ses limites. Il se mit maintenant en position, prêt à réagir au premier mouvement de son ennemi. Subitement, il vit Végéta courir en sa direction et il appuya sur ses jambes afin d'éviter son poing et d'engager un combat aérien qui faisait trembler les montagnes rocheuses.

Un hurlement humain, rempli de surpris, résonna dans les enceintes rocheuses, mais les guerriers ne firent pas attention, complètement concentrés dans leur combat commun. Il appartenait à Yajirobé, qui se trouvait dans une position inconfortable. En effet, sa tête et ses épaules étaient dans un trou qu'il venait de creuser pour se préparer à manger, et son corps, dans les airs, faisant découvrir sa serviette. Il parvint à se dresser et oubliant son repas, il s'avança prudemment, brandissant son épée chinoise vers la falaise entre les rochers. Il retint un cri en découvrant de loin deux hommes pratiquants de la « danse de l'air » en plein combat. Il reconnut immédiatement Goku, mais l'autre, plus petit, il le vit pour la première fois de sa vie.

**- Saïyen…**, murmura-t-il à sa stupéfaction, **Maître Karine avait raison.**

Yajirobé vit avec le Maître Karine, un humain à l'aspect félin, familièrement comparé à un chat, qui habitait sur la tour, pile au palais de Tout-puissant, mais seulement à quelques mètres du sol terrestre. Il cultivait des senzus, des petits haricots, guérissant tous les maux et remplissant l'estomac. Il s'entendait parfaitement avec le compagnon de Krilin, mais celui-ci préférait exercer ses habiletés guerrières de temps en temps.

C'était ainsi que ce jour-là, il avait choisi d'aller dans les rocheuses malgré les avertissements du Maître Karine. Maintenant en voyant Goku se battre avec un saïyen, il s'en mordait les doigts. Il n'eut guère le choix que d'assister au spectacle, de peur d'encombrer les saïyens et en particulier Goku.

Goku… Un jour, il était entré dans un de ses colères noires, juste parce que Yajirobé s'était malencontreusement intervenu dans un duel entre Piccolo et le saïyen, croyant qu'il était parfaitement capable de l'aider à tuer le Namek. Il avait donc sorti son épée et poignardé ce dernier, pensant bien faire. Fort heureusement, Piccolo s'était réveillé aux soins de Tout-puissant et Yajirobé s'était fait passer le savon par le saïyen. Il n'était donc pas près de l'oublier, sa légendaire colère.

Le terrien observa alors les combattants, priant que Goku parviendrait à chasser le saïyen.

* * *

Un cri de douleur attira l'attention de Gohan, qui s'était posté devant la fenêtre en direction du combat de son père. Il vit Krilin gémir en frottant son bras, sous le regard de Chichi exaspérée.

**- KRILIN ! Ne fais pas l'enfant !**

**- Mais j'ai mal !**

**- Ne me dis pas qu'un expert en arts martiaux a peur des petites piqûres !**

Cette scène amusa Gohan. Son compagnon de combat s'agitait et tentait désespérément d'échapper à l'intraitable Chichi. Mais ce n'était le plus important pour lui, mais le combat entre son père et ce Végéta. Il le suivait très aisément par le biais des signatures des forces. Son visage était dressé de la gravité de la situation et derrière ses joues musclées, il serra ses dents pour apaiser sa tension et résister à son envie d'assister son père. Krilin l'aperçut et lui rassura :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père s'en sortira ! Il va le tuer, ce saïyen.**

**- Je ne crois pas**, répondit-il froidement.

**- Comment ça ?**

Krilin sursauta en entendant le ton employé par le fils de son ami. Celui-ci fit un pivot pour le regarder fixement dans ses yeux.

**- Il ne va pas le tuer… parce que c'est son cousin.**

**- QUOI ? Mais…, il est de mèche avec l'autre Saïyen et l'assassin de la planète de ton père !**

**- Ca n'a rien à voir ! **répliqua-t-il avec fermeté.

**- Alors, donne-moi une raison qui a poussé Goku à ne pas le tuer !**

**- Depuis tout petit, ils ont suivi un programme pour se débarrasser du tyran, celui que tu appelles l'assassin.**

**- Et ?** insista-t-il, flairant l'affaire sérieuse.

L'enfant le scruta et se retourna à son poste d'observation. Il n'avait manifestement pas envie d'étendre le sujet, mais il sentait le regard pesant du chauve derrière son dos.

**- Rien. Le reste ne te concerne pas**, résigna-t-il enfin de le dire sèchement.

**- Si, justement, ça me concerne ! **haussa Krilin, à la fois choqué et en colère.

Il s'y attendait à tout sauf cette réponse ! Comment Gohan pouvait-il avoir cette réaction ? Etait-il bien dans son camp ? La victime de Nappa se secoua la tête, frustré.

**- Raditz est venu ici et ton père nous a dit qu'il travaillait pour l'assassin de sa planète ! **rappela-t-il, en espérant convaincre le fils. **Il voulait nous le vendre et tu me dis que ça ne me concerne pas !**

**- Krilin… **tenta Chichi de le calmer, alors que Gohan détourna de la fenêtre des yeux pour voir Krilin en colère.

Mais le concerné l'ignora.

**- De plus, ton père…, **continua-t-il en soutenant le regard de Gohan. **Le jour où il est arrivé sur Terre, il m'avait confié qu'un ennemi qui a pactisé avec quelqu'un de sa famille était également celui qui a détruit ta planète ! Alors, s'il l'avait déjà fait, il ferait sûrement la même chose avec la Terre ! Celle que tu connais ! Alors ne me dis non plus que ton père ne va pas tuer ce Sa…**

**- LA FERME !**

Le ton brutal du jeune saïyen fit glacer le sang des terriens. Krilin et Chichi venaient de découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité ils ne l'imaginaient pas du tout réagir de cette façon. Ils avaient complètement oublié de qui l'enfant tenait. Gohan était le fils de Goku, un ancien mercenaire saïyen, et derrière les apparences humaines, il avait inévitablement hérité des instincts saïyens. Visiblement, il se retenait mais devant l'insistance de Krilin, il avait laissé cet instinct sauvage lui échapper.

**- Gohan chéri…**, intervint Chichi, en se ressaisissant du choc, alors que Plume fit irruption dans la salle, perplexe.

**- Krilin, écoute, tout est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le penses… Si papa ne le tue pas, c'est son problème et non le mien, **rétorqua-t-il à l'adresse du chauvin, avant de prendre une longue inspiration et de prendre une boîte de mag-jong, une espèce de jeu apparenté au bridge. **Krilin, Plume, maman,** **on joue à ça ?**

* * *

**- Tortue Géniale, quand je t'ai dit non, c'est NON ! **rugit Bulma.

**- Mais, Bulma…**

**- Tu connais la signification de mon poing ? **le menaça-t-elle en bandant sa main.

**- Bon, bon, …**, se recula-t-il d'elle.

Bulma le lança d'un regard noir et régla la note à la caissière. Soudain, un bruit d'un téléphone surgit dans son sac et la jeune femme le saisit le plus rapidement possible en tout gardant ses achats en main.

**- Oui ? QUOI ? Reste là, Chichi ! On arrive !**

Se tournant vers le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait, Bulma lui fit rapidement un résumé de son appel.

**- C'est pire ! Allons-y sans tarder**, conclut la Tortue Géniale en saisissant la taille de Bulma et son ami Olochon avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Au bord d'une navette aérienne privée, Bulma se souvint des travaux qu'elle avait effectués sur la technologie saïyenne. Elle en avait été impressionnée et intriguée en même temps.

Un jour, elle a failli se faire tuer par un de ces instruments, qui lui a envoyé une décharge électrique de milliers de volts. Elle s'était crue y rester. Après un court séjour à l'hôpital, elle a démonté l'étrange enregistreur, qui avait servi à Gohan de poursuivre son éducation saïyenne. Goku lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il était détruit donc inutilisable et qu'il avait supprimé son mémoire. La jeune femme l'a étudié avec précaution et découvert une fresque de la vie des saïyens.

Certes une petite fresque, mais une véritable menace pour l'Humain. Une irréfutable preuve. Une étrange maladie poussait tous les saïyens à réveiller soudainement leurs instincts primitifs et à les prolonger dans une haine dès leur plus jeune âge. De cette maladie, transformait le saïyen en un autre homme avec d'autres couleurs des cheveux et des yeux et il mourrait après avoir exterminé toute la planète entière. La jeune femme en était abasourdie et nommait cet étrange malaise, « La maladie de la Folie ».

Depuis cette découverte, Bulma n'osait pas en parler à Goku, et encore moins prévenir tous ses amis d'un énorme danger qui les prônait. Elle avait espérée que cette menace n'arriverait jamais sur la Terre. Enfin jusqu'à l'appel de Chichi.

Gohan représentait tous les symptômes de « La maladie de la Folie ». Il avait déjà quitté brutalement de la maison, laissant Krilin, Plume et Chichi inconscients il leur avait assommés pour rejoindre son père.

* * *

A peine posé le pied sur un rocher, Végéta se mit immédiatement en position de combat et observa son adversaire.

_**- Carot, je ne suis pas déçu. Tu as encore progressé**_, commenta-t-il.

Le néo-terrien esquissa un sourire, mais il ne se remit pas en garde.

_**- Moi de même ! Mais j'ai une question : que veux-tu exactement ? Les boules de Namek ou moi ?**_

Végéta ne répondit pas.

_**- Je sais qu'à l'origine**_, poursuivit Goku, _**vous vouliez vendre cette planète, mais en me découvrant ici, vous avez changé de plan. Je te connais, Végéta, tu ne feras jamais les choses à moitié. Tu veux toujours **_**le**_** tuer, n'est ce pas ?**_

Végéta comprit rapidement de qui parlait Goku, mais resta silencieux. Après un moment, il sourit enfin et émit un bruit sourd.

_**- Pffff, tu ne changeras jamais. Toi non plus, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Tu fais de ton fils un instrument contre **_**lui**_**.**_

_**- Assez parlé !**_cria Goku, en démarrant sa course vers Végéta.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, flottant dans les airs, Goku entreprit d'augmenter sa puissance et de former une grosse boule d'énergie vitale, pendant que Végéta revienne à lui. Il venait de recevoir un flash de soleil, produit par son adversaire, qui l'aveugle. Goku le regarda avec sévérité et anxiété. Il savait qu'il avait atteint ses limites, son corps ne supportant plus sa puissance et puis, que Végéta avait encore d'autres ressources. Dont une concernait le pouvoir ultime des saïyens.

Répugnant à cette idée, Goku baissa ses yeux vers sa queue cachée derrière sa ceinture et espéra secrètement que dans un acte désespéré, Végéta ne fabriquerait pas une boule de milliers de microbans. Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur sa boule en surveillant Végéta. Celui-ci se relevait péniblement, il cherchait son adversaire du regard et lorsqu'il le trouva, il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Goku venait de l'enfoncer avec sa boule et l'envoya dans les cieux, le laissant un moment de répit. Il haletait durement, son corps le souffrait atrocement.

**- GOKU ! GOKU ! SUPER !** fit une voix qui sursauta l'interpellé.

**- Yajirobé ?** s'étonna le saïyen.

Le prénommé Yajirobé se posta devant Goku et lui infligea une tapette amicale. Il se réjouissait de la victoire de son copain sur le saïyen dont il a dernièrement entendu parler.

**- Wouah ! Tu as réussi, Goku ! Tu l'as tué !**

Goku poussa un petit cri, la tapette dans son dos lui était très douloureuse.

**- Ca va, ****Goku ?** s'inquiéta Yajirobé.

**- Mon corps ne supporte pas la dernière attaque. Va-t'en.**

C'était plus un ordre qu'un conseil. Mais Yajirobé crut que le saïyen voulait juste souffrir tout seul dans ce coin. Il sortit un téléphone portable de son kimono.

**- Pas la peine, je vais appe…**

Mais la main de Goku saisit le téléphone et le détruisit. Le visage de Goku frémit de douleur, ses mouvements qu'il effectuait étaient encore un peu difficiles mais ils lui firent moins souffrir. En voyant son téléphone se briser en deux, Yajirobé devint blême en croisant le regard dur de Goku.

**- Yajirobé, il revient dans quelques secondes. Dégage.**

Le terrien crut être passé sur la douche glacée. Malgré son prénom, il ne reconnut pas la voix de son ami. Elle était froide et sèche.

**- Quoi ? Tu veux dire…,** essayait-il de sourire, mais il tremblait. **C'est… pas une blague ?**

Goku lui jeta un regard méchant et Yajirobé, apeuré, s'enfuit. Le saïyen respira en scrutant le ciel. Il vit une faible lueur parmi les nuages.

* * *

Sentant des secousses, Yajirobé se dit que le saïyen était arrivé, il s'affola à l'idée qu'il le trouve, il dénicha une cachette et y plongea. Mais il avait mal calculé : seule sa tête était enfouie. C'est donc dans cette position que Gohan découvrit. Il venait de masquer sa force pour ne pas être détecté par son père et Végéta. Il volait même à ras de l'eau et de terre. Le petit saïyen trouvait la cachette de Yajirobé amusante et ridicule. Il se plaça derrière les fesses du guerrier et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

**- C'est une très bonne cachette pour les petits peureux**, se moqua Gohan d'un ton affectueux.

Paniqué, Yajirobé réagit brusquement. Il sortit de sa « cachette » et sans reconnaître son « envahisseur », il se mit à quatre pattes et lui proposa son sabre en s'inclinant.

**- Ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie ! Tenez, prenez mon sabre, seigneur.**

Il entendit soudainement des rires, il osa lever sa tête et vit Gohan, le fils de Goku. Il soupira de soulagement.

**- Yairobé, je ne suis que Gohan. Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Je mangeais tranquillement par ici et le combat que menait ton père m'a dérangé**, expliqua l'humain en haussant les épaules.

Gohan acquiesça patiemment. Il avait envie de se débarrasser de lui pour pouvoir aider son père. Mais un reflet lumineux l'attira. Il se détourna du guerrier enrobé et distingua un détecteur.

**- Mais c'est quoi ça ?** demanda Yajirobé qui avait suivi Gohan.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, il apposa le détecteur à son oreille gauche et vérifia des informations enregistrées. En repassant son contenu, il remarqua une anomalie dans ce détecteur, il chercha son origine en tapotant les boutons. Plus que perplexe, l'enfant retira le détecteur de son oreille, et il déboîta le couvercle sous les yeux stupéfiants de Yajirobé. Il vit une petite puce et il devint livide.

**- Mais dis moi, Go…,** commença Yajirobé, qui voulut savoir où avait appris Gohan pour savoir manipuler cet étrange instrument.

Le fils de Goku l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

**- Enfuis !** lui chuchota-t-il en serrant les dents.

Yajirobé gesticula pour lui montrer qu'il proteste. Gohan n'eut plus de choix. Il l'assomma et le mit à l'abri du combat.

**- Désolé Yajirobé, mais c'est une affaire privée**, s'excusa-t-il avant de se tourner vers le combat.

Les yeux rivés sur le duel, le visage encore enfantin se raffermit. Sa découverte sur le détecteur que Nappa a perdu durant le combat ne présagea rien de bon pour l'avenir. Gohan était très bien placé pour le savoir. Il connaissait suffisamment les motivations de son père. Quant à Végéta, il pouvait aisément en supposer.

_Pffff. Faut-il toujours que ce soit _lui_ qui gâche tout !_

_Salopard de tyran !_

_Piégés, nous sommes piégés._

A cette pensée, Gohan ne put plus supporter et s'interposa entre son père et Végéta.

_**- ARRÊTEZ !**_ cria-t-il en saïyen.

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tôt…_

_**- Reconnais ta défaite !**_ cracha Végéta en empoignant le tee-shirt bleu de Goku et en armant sa main, prêt à frapper son adversaire.

_**- Jamais !**_ répliqua Goku durement, bien qu'il soit dans une position délicate.

_**- Bien, dis adieu à ta chère planète !**_ conclut Végéta, ravi.

Gohan intercepta son coup de poing et lui donna un uppercut. Avant que son père ne réagisse, son fils lui planqua un coup de coude.

_**- ARRETEZ !**_ cria-t-il en saïyen.

_**- KAKALUTO !**_ le gronda son père, choqué par sa réaction et furieux d'être dérangé.

Végéta, n'appréciant pas l'intervention du fils, forma une boule et l'envoya. Malheureusement, Gohan l'aperçut et riposta avec sa technique apprise de Piccolo, le Masenko.

_**- KAKALUTO, COMBIEN DE FOIS DOIS-JE TE DIRE DE ME LAISSER SEUL AVEC VEGETA ? **_sermonna son père.

Pour toute réponse, Gohan lâcha un mouvement de coupé lumineux devant son père, ce qui donnait naissance à un oiseau lumineux, capable de produire un cratère dans un rocher. Goku, connaissant ce geste, l'esquiva péniblement. Son fils n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de le scalper, mais de le rester en retrait de Végéta.

_**- Végéta ! Attrape et vérifie-le ! **_somma Gohan à ce dernier, en lui lançant le détecteur de Nappa.

_**- Je n'ai pas d'ord…**_

_**- FAIS-LE !**_

Furieux, Végéta cracha sa salive et fit ce que le fils de ce déchet lui demanda.

_**- Kakalu…**_tenta Goku, pourtant en colère.

_**- TAIS-TOI, PERE ! VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS VOUS BATTRE POUR VOUS DEPASSER, MAIS LA VRAIE MENACE EST TOUJOURS LA !**__ rugit Gohan.__** LES NAMEKS EXISTENT-ILS ENCORE ? SI C'EST LE CAS, FREEZER VOUS A DEJA ECOUTE PAR LA RADIO ! IL VA VOULOIR LES DRAGONS BALLS !**_

Goku se figea tandis que Végéta brisa le détecteur de Nappa.

_**- SALOPARD !**_ jura celui-ci.

_**- Végéta ?**_ interpella Goku pour confirmation.

Mais Végéta ne l'entendit pas. Comme un fou, il utilisa son énergie pour brûler inutilement les débris qui constituaient le détecteur.

_**- Me… Merde ! MERDE ! QUEL IMBECILE ! **__**AAAAHHHHH !**_

Devenu fou furieux, Végéta laissa toute son énergie lui échapper, il augmenta sa puissance et fit trembler l'environnement pour se libérer de sa colère. Immobiles, Goku et Gohan assistèrent à cette scène et attendirent patiemment la réaction du saïyen.

* * *

Après quelques secondes, Végéta était assis sur un rocher encore debout. Le paysage était à présent méconnu depuis sa fureur. Le saïyen soupira.

_**- Raaahhh, crétin. Zut! Je suis déshonoré!**_

Debout derrière Végéta, Goku resta muet et patienta. Gohan se sentit désolé d'avoir révélé la vérité, mais il ne dit rien. Il aurait bien voulu faire part à son père de sa découverte, mais son père préféra avoir les faits devant lui. La preuve que Gohan avait trouvée par hasard était détruite par Végéta.

_**- Enfoiré, ton fils a raison**_, confirma enfin celui-ci, sans se tourner vers Goku. _**Nous sommes faits avoir par Freezer.**_

A l'évocation du prénom du tyran, Goku ferma ses yeux et inspira. Derrière lui, se trouvait Gohan. Ce dernier ne lut pas son visage, mais devina parfaitement à quoi il pensait. Il entraperçut même ses poings qui se blanchissaient. Il baissa ses yeux.

_**- Végéta… Tu voulais les Dragons Balls uniquement pour tuer Freezer ?**_ interrogea soudainement son père.

_**- Ouais, obtenir la vie éternelle et honorer mon père !**_ lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.

_**- En devenant à ton tour dictateur ? Ca ne te ressemble pas**_, réfuta Goku, en haussant légèrement son sourcil.

_**- Je ne le deviendrai jamais ! Je serai aussi bon que notre ancêtre était mauvais**_, s'entêta le saïyen.

_**- Ca ne marchera pas et tu le sais très bien**_, trancha le néo-terrien.

A l'étonnement de Gohan, les épaules de Végéta se courbèrent. Lui, le guerrier saïyen royal, après avoir livré un long combat contre son père, abandonnerait ?

_**- Carot…**_ fit-il d'une voix défaite.

_**- Je suis là**_, sourit Goku en lui apportant son soutien._** J'avoue que je suis content que tu sois vivant.**_

_**- Et moi de même !**_

Goku et Végéta se firent des compliments gesticulés, ce qui surprit Gohan. Il ne les avait jamais vus réagir de cette façon. Déjà, il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi discutaient Végéta et son père, mais il avait saisi l'envie chez eux de tuer Freezer. Le garçon se secoua la tête.

**- Gohan, viens.**

L'interpellé se ressaisit et vit l'invitation de son père pour se rejoindre à lui, en compagnie de Végéta. En passant, il remarqua leurs queues s'agiter librement et à son tour, il desserra la sienne de sa taille et s'assit entre son père et Végéta.

* * *

Bonnes vacances! ^^


End file.
